


Nor Any Wildcat so Ruthless

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [52]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Rough Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone is trying to help the mortals and be a queen and a wife at the same time.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 27
Kudos: 218





	Nor Any Wildcat so Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone and Hades are married, and Persephone especially is struggling with the consequences. Demeter has brought Winter to the Mortal Realm, causing hunger and disease which Persephone is trying to help. Hades and Persephone are renovating their house and office. Hera and Zeus are working to overcome their marital problems.

My wardrobe has really grown in the short time since I moved in with Hades. I put my clothes away in the closet of the downtown apartment where we're staying while our house is under renovation, shaking my head over some of them. I let Eros talk me into nearly anything these days, just assuming he knows better than I do what situations I'll have to be properly dressed for. At the moment, what I really need is more Mortal Realm outfits. I've been going there nearly every day, and some of my old items are nearly worn out. 

I have an uneasy feeling that it's less than appropriate for me to be seen wearing a stained peplos with a hem that's come undone. I've heard some of the mortals' speculation about Hades when they thought I couldn't hear. I won't let anyone think that he mistreats me in any way. 

I sigh as I realize I just talked myself into buying  _ more _ clothes. Well, even so, my collection still doesn't compare in volume to Hades's, even the reduced selection he packed to bring with us. He truly  _ does _ have an outfit for every occasion.

I hear sounds out in the hall: the front door opening and the dogs' claws clicking on the tile floor. "We're back!" Hades calls.

"Be right there!" 

I hang up the dress I'm holding and leave the bedroom. I walk past the living room with its glorious view of the downtown Underworld and enter into the kitchen.

I find Hades unpacking a paper bag containing our lunch. "That was fast," I comment.

"It's only down the block. Even taking the dogs with me, it's a quick errand."

"I guess that's the tradeoff for having so many neighbors." We've only been here a couple of hours but the other building inhabitants seem to go out of their way to speak with us.

I sit down and bite into my sandwich. It's full of chopped vegetables and hot, greasy falafel and it's just what I need. "Oh, you were right," I say once I've swallowed. "This is  _ excellent." _

Hades smiles with a touch of smugness and passes me a soda before unwrapping his own sandwich. “See, I still know a couple things about how to take care of you.”

I laugh, biting my sandwich again. This is an ongoing debate between us. I assert that he’s being overly solicitous, while he maintains that  _ someone _ has to make sure I’m fed and warm. I know he’s right, and I love that he wants to look after me. When I go to the Mortal Realm I get bogged down in work and forget my own needs.

It’s meaningful to me that Hades isn’t trying to stop me from spending my energy this way. On the contrary, he’s picking up the slack at the office, providing funding and personnel, as well as keeping me going emotionally and physically. Most days he shows up at our station in the Mortal Realm and pitches in as best he can. It’s not his fault that the ungrateful mortals are terrified of him.

“Do you need to go to the Mortal Realm this afternoon?” he asks, correctly guessing the direction of my thoughts.

“No.” I made arrangements for others to take over my work, as much as possible. Whatever they can’t do will have to wait until tomorrow. “Today is just for you.”

“For me? Well. Then we shouldn’t waste it on unpacking, now should we?”

I chew and swallow a bite of my sandwich, taking my time, making him wait. My eyes on his. “Maybe that depends on  _ what _ we unpack,” I reply.

The look of anticipation on Hades’s face gives me tingles all over.

***

In the middle of the afternoon, I wake from a much-needed nap, snuggled up against my husband’s chest. His arm is resting heavy on my back. I can feel his breathing, slow and measured, and smell his scent. He’s still asleep, and although I feel the urge to get up and check reports from the Mortal Realm, I don’t want to disturb him. I promised myself I would give him this entire day, and not get distracted.

"You awake already, Kore?" Hades's voice is thick with sleep.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." I lift my head to smile at him but my attention is caught by motion outside. “Oh… it’s snowing.”

Hades rolls to look out of the glass doors that open onto the apartment’s wide terrace. “So it is, little goddess. You know what this means?”

I’m a bit startled. “No, what?”

He slaps my butt, startling but not painful. “Get some clothes on, we’re going outside!”

He bounds naked out of bed, diving around looking for his clothes, and I can’t help laughing. This is a completely different man from the one who didn’t want to take me up to the roof all those months ago. 

“I thought going outside was bad for me?”

“I don’t know  _ what  _ you’re talking about, who told you that nonsense? Come on, up,  _ up _ !” 

The dogs hear Hades’s enthusiastic urging and come running to see what’s going on. I put on the sweater and leggings I discarded earlier, along with thick socks and boots, and a coat, hat, and mittens. All items I didn’t even own before moving to the Underworld.

I watch Hades, crouched on his knees, putting tiny coats on Pomelia and Cordon Bleu, and step over where he can see me. “Am I sufficient?”

He glances up. “You’ll do, Sweetness. Ready?”

“Sure.”

The snow has already accumulated to a finger’s depth. Hades pushes the door open, sweeping a wide arc through the drifts on the terrace. The cold hits my cheeks, and I inhale the fresh, cold smell of frozen water crystals falling from the sky. What an odd thing!

The dogs run past us, joyfully leaping into the fluffy white stuff. I take my beloved’s hand and we step outside too, crunching as we walk over to the edge and look over the city. It’s quiet in a way I’ve rarely experienced. I’m used to the silence of being completely alone, isolated from everyone else in the Mortal Realm. There are thousands upon thousands of beings nearby, in all the tall buildings around us, but the weather is keeping them inside. The quiet of voluntary isolation is somehow very different.

Hades slides an arm around me as we look out over his--no,  _ our _ \--domain. I enjoy this view nearly every day, from my office. The colorful lights shining in the soothing darkness never fail to enchant me. The snow, falling in thick clumps that haze the air with a crystalline sparkle, gives a new luster to the cityscape I have come to love.

“It’s so beautiful,” I whisper. It seems irreverent to break the silence.

My husband’s arm tightens, squeezing my shoulder. “I’m glad you think so, Kore. I did my best but it was self-centered, you know? Not trying to please anyone else.”

“But that’s the right way to do it, isn’t it? Be true to your vision and not worry about what people think.”

Hades nods, his expression earnest. “I suppose that’s true, but you give me too much credit to imply I had some kind of artistic vision. I’m not you, creating beauty wherever I go.”

I roll my eyes. “There are all kinds of people, and all kinds of beauty. How could I not love it here? You made it, and I love you.” 

He smiles fondly, leaning down to brush his lips over my forehead. “I suppose it couldn’t be more different from the Mortal Realm, and you were ready for a change.”

There is some truth to what he says. “Yes. It’s exciting here. Vibrant. There’s always something going on.”

Hades snorts. “The Realm of the Dead is vibrant?”

“Now you’re just fishing for praise!” I give his belly a poke. “You know very well the Underworld is a lot more interesting than the Mortal Realm.”

“It’s certainly a lot more interesting now that you’re here.”

I smile. I’ve often noticed that Hades tends to turn any compliment I give him into a compliment to me instead. It’s sweet, but also kind of irritating. “I’ll bet I can make it even more interesting.”

“Oh? I’d like to see that.” He’s smirking. He thinks he knows what I mean.

“Okay. Close your eyes.” 

Hades obeys, and I take a step or two away. I gather up some snow from the parapet and mold it into a loose ball. 

“Where did you go, Kore?” he asks, waving one hand vaguely, searching for me. 

“Hold still!” 

I lob the ball and catch him right in the nose. His eyes open wide in shock and I giggle. 

“Oh, I’m going to get you for that!” he says, grinning wickedly.

I shriek and run away, tearing through the drifts of snow, around the corner and into the main part of the terrace by the living room. The dogs are barking and running in circles, and I hear Hades running behind me, getting tangled with them. “Move it, John!” he gripes.

I pause and gather a handful of snow, turning back to face the corner. When Hades comes bursting out, I’m ready, and get him again, this time in the chest.

He pauses as if my snowball really made a difference, reeling theatrically. He scoops up one of his own and I try to dodge but it hits me in the shoulder anyway.

“Get him, pack! Knock him down! Go for the knees!” I yell.

Hades is laughing hysterically as the dogs leap to obey me. They surround him, barking joyfully, paws on his legs and tails waving. “Oh, no, help, help, they're ganging up on me!” he strikes a dramatic pose and I control my laughter long enough to run up and hip-check him.

He crumples with exaggerated slowness, moaning and hamming. His hand whips up and tugs on my arm, unbalancing me enough that I give in and collapse on top of him in the snow.

“You fight dirty, little goddess!”

“Ha! Not yet, I don't.” I sit up on top of him, straddling his chest. “But I  _ could. _ ” 

I squirm my hips and he grins at me. “Whatever can you mean?” 

The dogs are a panting circle around us, heads tilted, watching in fascination to see what we'll do next.

“Let’s make a snowman!” I cry, remembering the other activity for snowy days. All of this is a new experience for me, and I want to try all the magical things people do. It’s cold and I’m getting wet but it’s also beautiful and I want to try everything.

Hades laughs. “Okay. Anything you want, Kore.”

We begin gathering big piles, shaping them into mounds. The dogs try to help, digging with their front paws and sending the snow flying. Fortunately, there’s plenty of material for everyone to play as they want. 

I start to fashion legs, and then realize that I’m not making people-shaped legs. “I think it wants to be a horse,” I say. 

“I can see that. How about I make a long tail pooling on the ground? That’ll be structural support.”

“Good idea!”

We keep shaping, using both our hands and our powers, carefully molding the snow into a sculptural form. Both of us are absorbed in the task. As the horse takes shape, moving up the body, the neck and head don’t look right. I keep trying to fix it, but the snow doesn’t want to conform.

“Maybe we should make it into a centaur, instead,” Hades suggests. “The neck looks more like a torso, anyway.”

“Okay.” 

We try that and it works well. Hades finishes it with a spear in its man-hands, held triumphantly aloft. 

“It’s beautiful!” I gasp. You have to squint a bit and use your imagination to decipher what it’s meant to be, but I find myself amazed at this thing Hades and I created together. Neither of us is much of an artist but it still looks pretty good.

“It really is!” Hades says. “The snow really gives it something special. All glittery and white like that.”

I get up and brush the snow from my knees, then wait while Hades does the same. I step into his arms, pressing against him. Both of us are damp and chilled and I don’t care at all. 

“I think it’s time to warm up, don’t you?” Hades asks.

“And try out the fireplace?”

“Sure, why not?”

There’s a big concrete fireplace built into the end wall of the terrace, one of the major reasons we chose this place as our temporary home. It doesn’t hurt that the whole building belongs to Hades anyway, and this penthouse had been standing empty for years. It’s supposed to be some sort of premium-grade hostel for visiting VIPs, but turned out to be superfluous.

Hades begins stacking wood while I whip up some cocoa in the kitchen. When I return with two steaming mugs in my hands, the fire is blazing and he has also cleared the snow from a lounge chair and lined it with blankets.

"That looks like a cozy nest!"

"Come sit with me, Sweetness."

We sit down and snuggle together, sipping our drinks and talking about other fires we’ve sat by. Naked on the rug at home, on the beach at Poseidon’s island retreat.

I sigh happily. “I love being here with you.”

“I love you, too, Sweetness. You’re not cold?”

“No. This is perfect.” I touch his cheek with my free hand, rubbing my thumb over his cheekbone.

“You are too! Your fingers are like ice!” 

He sets down his cup and takes my hand between his big ones, rubbing fiercely to warm me up. The rest of me is wrapped up in many layers, but of course he found the one cold bit. I look up into the dark sky, the snowflakes falling thick all around us, landing on my fuzzy hat and my lashes. I look at Hades, wearing considerably less than me, but unaffected by the temperature. I can see his breath in the air, and the snowflakes melting into his hair, but he isn’t bothered.

“You’re right that I don’t like being cold,” I say, keeping my voice low. “But I like being warm in cold places very much.”

“Oh!”

His mouth is hot on mine, sweet and tender, exploring and exalting.

I pull back just a tiny bit, our noses still touching, our eyes lazily half-closed. “I'm so in love with you. It's crazy. Isn't it crazy?” 

“So crazy! Who thought up this crazy system?” Hades grins widely, playing along.

“Oh, I can tell you that! This is all Aphrodite's fault.”

“You are so right! What do you think, should we play a prank on her?” He raises an eyebrow, making my skin tingle in response. I love it when he’s naughty.

“Oh, yes, you scoundrel! What kind of prank?”

“Mmm, how about we send her a lot of really good alcohol?”

“Or I could send her a lot of flowers.”

“How is that a prank, though?”

“Well, I mean a  _ lot _ of flowers. But how is yours a prank?”

“Oh, right, you may have a point. I'm learning to recalibrate what pranks mean to me, so maybe I'm overcompensating.”

“I like that word,  _ overcompensating. _ It goes with another favorite,  _ overachiever _ .” I try to put on a scoundrel-y look of my own. From Hades’s smile, I think the message is conveyed.

“Ah, so your motto is go big or go home?”

"Well, I’m already home, so I guess I have to choose... big."

“I'm  _ so _ glad you said that. What would you like to do next, little goddess?”

“ _ I _ think… we should roast some marshmallows,” I reply. Hades’s expression shows surprise and a bit of disappointment, so I go on to elaborate my plan. “And then later, light a lot of candles and have a bath and dinner and see what else happens.”

“Ah! Do we have candles?”

“Sure do. I brought a whole boxful and I know exactly where that box is.”

“I like your priorities, Sweetness.”

“I also prioritized a whole bunch of interesting garments that I can only wear for you. Would you like to pick?”

“Mmm… surprise me?”

“Okay. You can pick dinner, then.”

***

I step through the Narrow Spaces and into the Mortal Realm once again. I’m at the bottom of the hill where our station is set up, and there’s a light dusting of snow on the ground.

Snow. In the Mortal Realm. Where it’s supposed to be always warm, always gentle and fertile.

I want to cry.

Instead I pull my cloak tight around me and spend a moment looking around, breathing deeply and controlling my emotions. Down closer to the bay, the nearby village is burgeoning with mortals. They’re flocking here from all over the homeland, both those in need of help and those eager to give it. As I start to climb the hill, picking my way carefully, I notice some men working at the base. They’re hauling stones with a donkey cart, and placing them to build some kind of platform. I wonder idly what they’re making.

“Hello, sister!” calls a voice. 

I turn to see Arion descending toward me. “Hey, you! I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

He shrugs. “I want to help, but you know it’s not easy for me to be around lots of people.”

“I do know that. I appreciate your trying very much. I’m so glad that you want to be friends with me.”

He nods. “The truth is, I knew about you from shortly after you were born. A nymph told me. And I failed you just as much as Mother failed me.”

“Oh. Well. It’s not too late. And I don’t think it’s the same thing at all.”

“Anyway, I want to do all I can. I came to tell your people about a big stand of unharvested apples and nuts. That’s the sort of thing I  _ can _ do.”

“That’s very helpful! Feeding people is important.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few days, I guess.”

We exchange an awkward hug and he goes off. I’m sure he’ll need a few days of solitude with his horses to recover from the social encounters he endured today.

I enter the main administration tent to ask what changed during my day off, and find Psyche sitting with Athena and Hestia, all of them sipping hot tea.

“Good morning, Persephone!” Athena says cheerfully. “Just the goddess we wanted to see.”

“Good morning to you all.” I’m wary of Hestia still, but from what I hear she’s making an effort to help the mortals, just as everyone else is. I sit down and wait to hear the news. Psyche hands me a cup of tea and we smile at one another.

“We brought a load of warm cloaks and blankets,” Athena says. “Our priestesses have been working overtime.”

“That’s excellent,” I say, and sip my tea. “The cold is really a problem, possibly more than lack of food supplies.”

“And I’m working with Hephaestus at getting people to move their hearths inside. So many preferred to cook out in the open, but that doesn’t do them any good on a freezing cold night,” Hestia says.

“Great. For now, maybe we should encourage people with indoor hearths to take in some of their neighbors. It’s probably not possible to convert all the houses at once.”

“That’s a good point,” Athena says. She makes a note.

“At any rate, we have a lot of work to get to today. It’s good to see your establishment here. You seem to be doing very nice work healing people, Kore Cob,” Hestia says, trying for a tone of friendly teasing. It feels deeply condescending to me but I’m not certain she means it that way.

“Thank you. Praise from you is praise indeed,” I reply. 

Athena bites her lip at my enigmatic statement but Hestia beams at me. The two of them take their leave and Psyche smiles, shaking her head slightly. 

“Hestia must remind you of your mother. You often act toward her the way I do with my own mother,” she observes mildly.

I sip my tea, a little uncomfortable. Lately Psyche has an astonishing way of hitting the nail on the head. “You may be right. She and my mother worked together to push me into TGOEM, so I guess I think of them as a team.”

Psyche nods. “But Hestia at least has no issue with your marriage.”

“That’s true.” I wish my mother could learn that from her.

The tent flaps stir, and the Furies step in. 

“Good morning, Mistress. We have our report for you,” Tisiphone says.

I gesture for them to get comfortable and listen with interest.

“Your new servant, that Iakchos, he’s doing a good job,” Alecto says.

“Oh?” I’m pleased to hear it. “What’s he done, then?”

“He said the mortals weren’t going to fall for it if he just told people that Hades didn’t steal you. They had to have a  _ better _ story to believe.”

“And?”

The Furies are all chortling behind their hands, trying to maintain professional poise and failing at it.

“He’s telling them that you went to the Underworld voluntarily, to tame the Unseen One with your wiles, in order to help the mortals and create a better afterlife for them,” Megaera says.

I twitch, hearing this. Tame him? Wiles? What an awful metaphor, as if he were a wild animal, and I were tying him up and punishing him… Okay, this is not the time for that line of thought. “Bring Iakchos here,” I say. “I want to speak with him.”

Tisiphone smirks at her sisters. "As you say, Praxidike."

The Furies go to find Iakchos and I get started with healing the mortals who are already waiting. I’ve just finished one when Artemis comes into the healing tent.

“Hey, Perse. I didn’t see you yesterday,” she says, coming over to give me a hug.

“Yes, sorry, I took the day off. We were moving.”

“Oh, right. How is it living in a big building?”

“The view is amazing, but it is kind of weird being so high up all the time. I’ve gotten used to it in the office but for a home, it’s different. The dogs seem to like it, though. Lots of birds to watch.”

“Speaking of birds, I brought in a whole bunch of quail yesterday. Can I thank you for giving me an excuse to hunt so much? And the mortals were really grateful, so that’s nice too.”

I laugh. “I guess you’re welcome, and thank you.”

I get back to work, healing several people. I wonder what’s keeping the Furies--Iakchos must be hard to find. I look around the tent and see no one else is waiting for me, so I step outside for a few minutes. I find my priestess just ascending the hill, past where the mortals are still working on the stone platform.

“Honored goddess,” Eunelia says, bowing deeply.

“High priestess. Come sit with me.” We get some tea and sit down on some rough-cut logs provided for that purpose. “How are things in the village?”

“It is growing rapidly, great one. A large number of young women have arrived, all expressing the desire to worship you.”

“Oh, I see. You’ve already got a bunch of junior priestesses, yes? Do you need more?”

“I can find work for them. Surely you do not mean to turn away worshippers?”

“Well, no, of course not.” I’m just not all that comfortable with the idea, yet.

Eunelia nods. “Most of them are girls fleeing situations where they had few choices: immediate marriage, or permanent chastity. Coming here instead gives them time. Unless you mean to insist your priestesses remain chaste?”

“Of course not! That would be against my nature.” Not to mention that Eunelia has a husband and children.

Her demeanor is perfectly calm. She already knew my answer, but knows that she has to ask the questions anyway. “Being here allows them time to think things through and make their own decisions. Families are permitting it because being a priestess is seen as an honorable path for a girl.”

“No one wants to anger a goddess, even one as obscure as I am.”

The priestess smiles. “You will not remain obscure for long. I have been working with Iakchos. He is a clever one, with many good ideas.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I hope you are not angry. His new story is not perfect, but it is something people will take delight in telling to others.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“I have had word from the women I have placed among your mother’s followers. They say that Demeter has a plot to win you back to her side. I am sorry to say I do not have more details.”

I frown. “A plot? Well, that’s predictable. Let me know if you hear more.”

“I shall. That man you sent me some time ago, the perfume merchant, Serapis?”

“Oh, yes, the man in Corinth?”

“Yes. He has proven himself a worthy ally, though he does not feel the calling to follow you. Instead he begs the favor that you petition the Unseen One on his behalf.”

“Certainly I will, if you vouch for him. What is it he wants?”

Eunelia wears the expression of a cat in cream. “He wishes to be a priest of Hades.”

***

I heal a dozen more mortals before I start to feel overwhelmed. I find lately that I need to take walks as a break from my day when I work in the Mortal Realm. All the suffering gets to me, whether the people are complainers or more stoic. I descend the hill of the encampment that mortals are calling Eleusis and wander the nearby fields. I’m glad that it’s a beautiful place, and out away from mortal cities. It’s quiet and soothing and the views are unmatched. I’m also glad that it’s a long way from Sicily. I realize now that my mother chose her home in part to keep me isolated and therefore safe. Life on the mainland is much more connected. 

I catch a faint odor of sulfur and decide to follow it. If there’s any geothermal action in the area, Hades will be interested to know it. I pass through a stand of trees and find a steaming-warm spring, but more than that, it’s occupied. By a pair of gods I know well.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I’ll go!” I gasp.

Hera laughs merrily. “It’s all right, Persephone. Please stay.”

“Yeah, come have a sit,” Zeus calls. “We’re not doing anything; that’s more  _ your  _ thing.”

I blush fiercely as I glance again. It’s true that they’re not close enough in the water to do more than touch toes. They appear to be merely lounging, enjoying the heat, and the water is opaque enough that I can’t see anything below their shoulders.

Cautiously I sit down on a convenient rock at the far edge of the pool and slip my boots off. I plunk my feet into the water and sigh in pleasure. The heat is very relaxing.

“So that healing station you’ve got going, it’s nearby, yeah?” Zeus asks.

“Yes, it’s only a short walk to the South. I’m on a break.”

“Hades says you’re working too hard,” Hera admonishes.

I shrug. There’s no denying it.

“Demeter’s actions aren’t your fault.” Zeus’s voice is very firm. He sounds like he wants to punish my mother.

“I know that. But I still have a responsibility.”

“Well, yeah. Somebody’s gotta do it.”

Hera sighs and rolls her eyes but to my surprise she doesn't say anything.

“So, um, what brings you two to the Mortal Realm? I wouldn’t have thought you would enjoy the cold.”

“It’s not so bad,” Hera says. “Kind of an interesting change. New things can be quite… revitalizing, can’t they?” Her tone is light and crisp, and her eyes are on Zeus. I don’t have much trouble deciphering her subtext. They have some sort of plan. I look at my feet and don’t ask.

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Zeus says, grinning widely at Hera. “Our therapist assigned us to reenact events from the past where we were very happy, so that’s what we’re doing.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” 

"Hey, were you aware that Hades's birthday is next week?" Zeus asks.

"Yes, thanks, Hecate told me."

"Naturally he wouldn't do it himself," Hera comments. "It must be centuries since he's let anyone celebrate it."

"Oh, really?" This doesn’t surprise me.

"Yeah, is he letting you throw him a party?"

"No, just dinner. I'm not sure we could really have much of a party since we just moved."

Hera laughs. “Dear girl, you can have a party in other places besides your house.”

I can easily remember a time when Hera speaking to me in that tone would have sent me spiralling with embarrassment. “Well,” I reply. “I think we will be doing that, but for just the two of us.”

Zeus smirks at me, but I don’t care.

***

When I return to the hill, I find that Hades has just arrived with our lunch. I run up and leap into his arms, knocking him back a step. He’s laughing as I kiss him repeatedly.

“Miss me, Sweetness?”

“Yes!” I did, it’s true, but I have another motivation as well. The story that he stole me away from my mother is on everyone’s mind. Several people have been bold enough to actually ask me about it, and it annoys me hugely. I want them all to see how happy I am with him. 

Some of the immortal beings working here have set up an area for breaks. It’s back behind the main tents, giving some privacy from the mortals. There’s a stone firepit set up, with a small fire giving heat. Several benches and stools surround it. 

I add a bit of wood while Hades sits down on a bench with our lunch. Once the fire is revived, I go to sit next to him. He wraps his cloak around me, pulling me in close. 

“You’re sure you’re keeping warm enough?” he asks.

"Yes, I promise. But I'm never so warm that I won't take a snuggle with you."

He smiles and hands me a sandwich. We sit together quietly for a while, munching and admiring the view. By now most of the trees have lost all their leaves, but the hills and distant mountains are still beautiful, just stark. Austere. Much like the Underworld.

“Kore,” Hades says, his voice soft. “You do know this isn’t the first time the Mortal Realm has been threatened?”

I stop chewing. “No, has it?” I can’t think of anything like this from my history studies.

He nods. “A bunch of times after creating the mortal race, Zeus got fed up with them and nearly decided to destroy them all.”

“Are you serious? I’ve never heard of this!”

“He’s not proud of it, and once they started worshipping him, well--it became imperative to protect his stock.”

“Oh. Does that mean he’ll eventually step in and do something about this?”

Hades pauses a long time before answering, chewing and swallowing a bite of his lunch. “Possibly. Though I wouldn’t bet his intervention would be a help to us.”

I nod slowly. “I suppose the quickest way to resolve all this is to force me to go back to my mother.”

“He won’t do anything  _ that  _ blatant. I would never forgive him, and more important, neither would Hera.”

“You think she’d really stand up for us?”

“Yes. We’re married.”

I let out a breath. I feel greatly relieved. Hades is right--Zeus loves his wife, and she will fight tooth and nail to defend her domain.

I tell my husband the story of how I ran into Zeus and Hera, embellishing a little to make him laugh. He relishes the picture of my catching the King and Queen of the Gods bathing out in the open, given how much hassle we’ve gotten for our own escapades. 

“Will you show me this pool sometime?” Hades asks.

“Of course I will! I think we ought to bring all our faithful guard dogs, though.”

“To provide early warning of intruders? Good idea.”

We’re still giggling over this idea when the Furies show up with Iakchos in tow. He bows profoundly to us, and we both straighten up, pretending to a dignity that we both prefer to shed whenever possible.

“Here he is, Praxidike,” Alecto says, her lip curling in amusement. She’s not fooled. “Ready to answer for his  _ terrible _ presumption.”

“I have been disgustingly impertinent, Your Majesties,” Iakchos says. “I apologize for the affront and I hope neither of you will choose to take offense. You see, the mortals love a story. The more sex and violence it has, the more they love it. The story about kidnapping you, it was gripping. They loved the idea. So I told a different story, that just turned in a slightly different direction.”

“What direction is that?" Hades asks.

The Furies and I all stare at Iakchos, who swallows nervously.

"I'm spreading a tale that Her Majesty took it upon herself to journey to the Underworld and charm you into making improvements there. It’s proving very effective."

“I see," Hades says, his mouth twitching. 

I should have told him this myself while we had privacy, and I’m embarrassed that I forgot. “It’s  _ insulting, _ ” I say.

“I’m not insulted,” Hades replies. He lifts my hand and kisses my fingers. “The truth isn’t that much different.”

“How can you say that!” I squawk. I earned the right to make Elysium, didn’t I? I certainly worked hard enough on it.

“It’s an oversimplification, Sweetness. But so what? If it matters to you what the mortals think, this is a lot better, isn’t it? There was no way to erase the first story from their memories.”

I nod, sighing. I’m not totally naive about how public opinion works, and I was aware that I gave Iakchos an impossible task. Hades is distinctly amused, so I decide to let it go. This new story _ is  _ better than the one my mother’s telling.

“Very well. What are your next steps?” I ask the violet god.

Iakchos breathes a soft sigh of relief. “Your priestess likes this story very much, but she wouldn’t touch it without your permission. If you will give it, then she will begin to spread it, as part of her informing others about your new paradise.”

“That’s fine. And what about you? How do you want to serve me?”

“My powers are puny, compared with yours. I have seen your Elysium, and the grain growing there. I have only small powers of healing. Working with your priestess has been satisfying. If I can continue doing that, I can also help bring mortals here who need more assistance.”

I glance at the Furies, who give me nods. They’re pleased with his performance so far. I suppose I have to loosen up and trust others somewhat, and Hades says it’s normal for minor gods to be drawn to another. It gives me a little shiver to think that I’m a goddess powerful enough to pull others. 

“All right, then,” I say. “Coordinate with Eunelia. I’m glad to hear you work well together. She has my trust.”

“I thank you, great one. I have one small piece of information that might be of assistance.”

“Yes?”

“When I spoke to some field nymphs I know, one of them let slip that Demeter was recruiting minor gods. Looking for someone to fill a specific role.”

“Eunelia mentioned something like that.” I glance up at Hades, who shrugs. “What does she plan to do with this… person?”

“I am sorry, that’s all I heard. The nymph wouldn’t say more. I can try to find out.”

“Yes. Do that.”

***

When Hades’s birthday arrives, he resists my urging for us to take the day off. We received an email this morning that the renovation of the top floor of the office is finally complete, and he really wants to see it. We’ve been holding off on visiting the construction, which I thought was due to our packed schedules. In the past few days I’ve come to realize that Hades has been steering it that way. I imagine he’s got some sort of surprise up his sleeve. I don’t mind. I have surprises planned for later.

He watches me closely as we ride the elevator up to floor 100. “Are you going to miss your stairs?” I ask.

“Not really. Hecate’s been telling me for decades that they were a ridiculous waste of space. She was right.”

I conceal a smile. Hades and Hecate often interact as if they were siblings, with bickering and inside references. She told me privately that she likes him a lot better than her own siblings, though. Hecate’s office is also affected by the changes, moving down to 99, but she sounds quite satisfied with the plan. 

The elevator doors open and we step out into the lobby. We’re facing a translucent glass wall with bright light shining through it, indistinguishable from sunlight. Hades moves over to grasp the door handle, but then looks at me, waiting for me to be ready. He’s suppressing a smile but his eyes are glowing with eagerness. Now I’m  _ sure _ he’s got a surprise.

“You ready, Sweetness?”

I nod. “Let’s see it!”

He swings the door open and we step into the reception room. It’s a generous space with large doors on each side, guarded by Kynora’s and Epimelis’s desks. The ceiling features a dramatic geometric light fixture, all planes and angles, glowing with bright light almost like a skylight. The walls are panelled with strips of light-colored wood, and the floor is carpeted in silvery-gray. Numerous plants, lush and dark green, grace the room in large tubs.

Straight ahead is the best part of all, clearly Hades’s surprise. The entire wall is dominated by a water feature done in stone, squares of nubbly black granite studded with brighter, shinier stones. A steady stream of water flows down the plane, bubbling and splashing with a soft, pleasant sound into the basin below. There are fish swimming in the pool, and floating water lilies. 

I gape in astonishment. None of this was on the plans I saw. “It’s so beautiful!” I whisper, not trusting my voice.

“You like it?” Hades’s relief is palpable. “I wanted a literal copy of the Elysium waterfall, but the architect talked me into something more abstract.”

Somehow this feels like a synthesis of the pair of us. I wipe away a tear and turn to him. “It’s perfect.”

He smiles and kisses me. “I’m so glad.” We embrace for a long moment. “You want to see your office now?”

“I do, but you must want to see yours, too.”

He shrugs, and takes my hand. We go through the doors to the right and into my office. It encompasses an entire corner of the floor, a space the size of what my whole department occupied when I took it over. Huge windows give a panoramic view of the city. I have a big desk, multiple built-in bookshelves, and a comfortable seating area. And huge swathes of unused space, just there to demonstrate how important I am, I guess. The color scheme is bright and I have a whole bunch of plants. On the walls, there are enormous, glossy photos of Elysium. 

“You don’t like it, Kore?”

“No, I do, but it’s bigger than I realized. It seems a bit ridiculous, just for me.”

“You liked sharing your little office with me?” Hades’s tone is warm and teasing.

I smile. I never thought my former office was little, though I admit it was cramped for the two of us. “I did, don’t you know that, Smush?”

He takes my hand and raises it to his lips for a kiss, then nibbles my knuckles. His eyes are hot and I have a guess that he’s going to make a proposition soon. I feel an eager quiver, low in my belly. There’s no way I’m going to turn him down. No one else is currently on this floor, and they won’t come up until we invite them. We’re being allowed time to enjoy our new space in private.

Hades tucks my hand in his elbow and we go back into the reception room and through the doors into his office. This room is the mirror image of mine, but his decorating scheme is darker and more austere. I recognize some of the furniture from his old office. It isn’t a dramatic difference.

“It’ll be a relief for you to get your space back, I suppose,” I say.

“I was thinking more that you should have a chance to have a break from me.” He shrugs. “But really, both of us need room to have meetings or loud phone calls or whatever.”

“Or perhaps a heated one-on-one?” I ask, letting a bit of smolder into my tone.

Hades smirks, catching my mood. “Let’s see the lounge.”

At the back of the office is another door, leading into our shared space. There’s a comfortable sitting room, a kitchen, and a large bathroom. I can imagine fun activities for each of them. "Everything looks great! I just hope the house comes out this well," I say.

Hades nods. "Yes, they did a good job."

The stairway to the roof is located next to the back door into my office. He pauses at the bottom. “Want to go up?”

“Okay.”

We ascend the stairs and Hades is practically squirming with excitement. I thought the surprise was the water feature but apparently he has more. He holds the heavy door open for me, pushing it against a slight breeze, and I step out to see. The roof has been transformed into a garden. There’s a wooden deck, concrete planters, benches, a lovely covered pergola with ivy climbing the posts, a hammock, chairs and tables, and outdoor heaters. And plants  _ everywhere. _

I can’t help it. I burst into tears. “This is so sweet!” I choke out between sobs.

Hades pulls me in against his chest and kisses the top of my head. “I know how much you’re giving up to be here with me. I want you to feel at home in the Underworld, as much as you possibly can.”

“This  _ is _ my home!  _ You _ are my home, don’t you know that?”

He kisses me, and my tears wet his cheeks as well as mine.

***

After we’ve settled into our new offices and tried out many of the new features, Hades proves amenable to going home early. I think this is at least as much because he doesn’t love having random people wish him a happy birthday as it is a desire to be alone with me. We take the dogs for a long walk and enjoy some time in an outdoor café, sipping our drinks, watching people, and gossiping. 

When we arrive back at the apartment it’s just about time to get ready for tonight's plans. 

“How far are we going? Can I drive?” Hades asks when he gets out of the shower. 

“Sorry, no driving.”

“So we’re transferring?”

His fishing for information this way amuses me. I smile into the mirror, deliberately not looking at him. I’m snipping my hair carefully, trying to reproduce the sleek pixie cut with long points in front that I wore at the Panathenaea all those months ago. “No… not transferring either,” I reply absently.

“Oh, we’re staying home?”

“Nope.”

Hades is clearly perplexed, but he changes tacks. “What should I wear, then?”

“I’m going to wear the dress hanging on my closet door,” I tell him. 

He steps out of the bathroom to go look. I pad after him to watch, intrigued to see his reaction. It’s a very sexy dress and I’m excited to wear it for him. I stand in the door of the bathroom, gazing at Hades’s back. He reaches out and touches the dress. 

“Do you like it?”

He looks back over his shoulder at me. His eyes tell me everything I need to know. “Yes. Very much.”

I give him my best sultry smile. “Good.” I go back into the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup. The anticipation is making my belly flutter.

The overall effect when I’m finally ready is just what I wanted. It’s hard to believe that’s  _ me _ in the mirror. The dress is black, knee-length, and close-fitting. The bodice has a low-cut square neckline, allowing some cleavage to show. The tight organza sleeves come together in a point at my throat. I think this dress is just the perfect balance of sexy and sophisticated, and I’ve noticed before how strongly Hades reacts when I wear anything transparent. I put on a pair of long diamond earrings and decide that’s enough jewelry. Anything more would be overdoing it.

I step out to the bedroom and find Hades adjusting his bowtie. He put on a tuxedo, apparently deciding to go all out for me. When he sees me, he freezes, and his smile is warm and sexy.

“I just need to put on my shoes, and I’m ready.”

“Okay.”

He watches while I take out the shoes I chose. They’re black, very high, with closed toes and thin straps around the ankles. Eros  _ begged _ me to buy them, though he didn’t need to. I could tell at first glance that they were perfect.

“Oh…” Hades says, his voice soft and reverent. “Can I help you with those?”

“Of course you can.” 

I let him take them and stand very still while he kneels in front of me. I hold his shoulder while I step into the shoes, and watch while he ties the straps. He manages to make little bows, which makes me smile.

“You like being on your knees for me?” I ask.

Hades looks up from my feet, his eyes wide with pleading. “You know I do!”

I trail my fingers along his jaw. “Good. I’ll remember that. For later.”

He nods, and rises to his feet. He helps me put on my fur coat and we go out, barely able to take our eyes from one another.

***

“So,” Hades says, when we arrive in the apartment building’s lobby. “Not driving, not transferring, not staying home. Is a car picking us up?”

“No. We’re walking.”

“Walking! In _those_ shoes?”

I laugh. “It’s not far.” 

Outside, I steer him down the sidewalk. He’s right that I won’t be able to walk very far, but our destination is only a few blocks away. He moderates his pace to a sedate stroll, and I hold his arm with pride.

“What were you doing last year on your birthday?” I ask.

“Last year? Hm.” He pauses to think. “I’m not sure. It’s a toss-up between nothing and going out drinking with my brothers.”

“That sounds like the sort of plan they’d come up with.”

“Did you have to fight them off? I’m not walking into a surprise party situation, am I?”

“No, this is just for us. They both made sure to tell me about your birthday, and they certainly tried to get me to spill my plans, but they didn’t try to intrude.”

“Good.” 

We arrive at the corner of the park and I gesture that we’re going in. Hades immediately spots the lights and the tent. He gasps in surprise.

“Oh! By the centaur statue?”

“That’s right. So you  _ didn’t _ already guess? I thought when we made the snow-centaur that was some kind of subtle hint.”

“No, I had no idea!”

We step inside the tent. I trusted that my instructions would be carried out, and I’m very pleased. The tent is lit with tiny, starry lights draped in swoops from the peak of the ceiling, and candles in glass jars sitting on pillars in each corner. Music is playing and the air is pleasantly warm. The centaur statue dominates one wall, and it’s been decorated with blue and pink flowers. The table sits opposite: small and round, draped in white. The two chairs are facing one another, waiting for us. 

“This is beautiful. I meant to do something like this for when I was going to propose,” Hades says.

“I know. I kind of stole your idea.”

“No, you made it better. Being here, in a place that was important to our relationship--this is really lovely and thoughtful, Persephone. I’m deeply touched.”

I beam at him. “In case it wasn’t completely clear already, I  _ adore _ you. I would do anything for you. A little birthday dinner is the least of it.”

Hades’s eyes are warm and tender as he leans down to kiss me. It’s slow and sweet, just how I like it. Well, one of many ways I like it. When he lets me go, I slip my fur coat off. The heat in here is plenty for me, and I want my dress to be shown to its advantage. 

He holds my chair for me while I sit. I don’t really understand the need for this gesture, but I like it anyway. This time he steals the opportunity to kiss the back of my neck, and I shiver. Hades sits down across from me and reaches over the table to take my hand.

The waiter I hired for the evening steps in and pours the wine for us, and asks if he can take my coat.

“Yes, please,” I say. “And we’re ready for the first course.”

We’re served immediately: a small plate of cheese with figs and honey. Hades also has some kind of meat with his. He makes an appreciative sound upon seeing it, and we start eating.

“Do you know how old you are?” I remember my mother would never give a specific answer about her age, and I’ve never heard Hades say, either.

“Yeah. I actually sat down and figured it out last week.” His mouth widens in a smile that slides away after only a moment.

I wait, watching him expectantly. If he doesn’t want to tell me, I won’t try to make him.

He sighs and averts his eyes. “I’m 2,190 years old.”

I nod. This is about what I figured. I’m pleased that he was willing to tell me.

“That doesn’t… I don’t know, gross you out?” he asks.

“No, why would it? It’s just a fact. It doesn’t change who you are.” My whole life, almost everyone I knew was a  _ lot _ older than me. This doesn’t seem strange to me. “You didn’t expect that, did you? You thought I’d be upset.”

“Well, not  _ upset _ . I just thought it would be weird for you to hear that.”

“Hades… you are aware that I’ve studied history, yes? I was interested to know the precise number but your age isn’t a revelation to me.”

He leans forward, suddenly deeply interested. “Have you studied me?”

I shake my head, catching his humor. “Not really. My mother set the curriculum, you understand.”

“Ah. Not much focus on Underworld events, then.”

“No. For a while there, I thought she was trying to turn me into a lawyer.”

“Oh really? That’s ironic, considering now you have the ability to make laws.”

“I suppose it is. Would you like to dance with me?”

“I would love that, Sweetness.”

It’s a magical evening. We’re served course after course of small, composed dishes, and in between we dance and drink wine. I can’t think of a better way to spend time than good food and swaying in my husband’s arms.

After we finish the dessert--a wonderful, tiny chocolate cake that oozes with warm sauce--the waiter has been instructed to leave us alone for as long as we want to stay. I give Hades the first of his presents. He unwraps it to find a small cloth-bound book. He flips idly through the pages and is a little surprised.

“Wait, it’s been written in? What is this?”

“It’s my journal. From last year. Open it to the bookmark.” He does, and finds the place I marked with a sticker. “Go ahead and read that.”

He glances at me, amusement and curiosity in his face. He lowers his eyes to read, and I listen to his velvety voice that never fails to make me melt. 

“ _ Tonight I met a man. A beautiful, fascinating man, unlike anyone I’ve ever met. He was asleep on Hecate’s bed and I just couldn’t resist getting a look. I had to get close to him, and then he woke up and spoke to me! I couldn’t believe how good he smelled, so exciting and different. Well, he smelled of alcohol too, but under that was something else.  _

_ I’ve never experienced anyone like him. I’ve never felt this way before. He looked at me, and I could feel his gaze everywhere. He smiled at me and called me beautiful and splendid and he said-- No. I shouldn’t think about that. But it was something I never thought I would hear. Something I’ll never forget. _

_ I wonder if I could find a way to see him again. _ ”

Hades pauses. He draws a deep breath and looks up at me, his eyes shiny with tears. “Oh, Kore.”

“I wanted you to know how I felt about you. Right from the first moment. There were things I didn’t even dare to write down in my journal, but I think you get the point.”

He nods, and holds his arms out to me. I get up from my chair and move over to sit on his knee. “I love you so much. Are you ready for your other present?”

“There’s more? This is too much!”

I smile gently at this attempt to deflect me. “It’s just a bit of news that I have to tell you. You have a priest. Or at least, you will, if you approve. He’s that man we met in Corinth, the perfume merchant. His name is Serapis and I spoke to him myself. I’m convinced that he wants to dedicate himself to you. Once he learned who you were, he was overcome by gratitude for the mercy you showed him that day, and he wants to serve.”

Hades is absolutely stunned. His mouth is slightly open as he stares at me.

“Are you okay?” I ask, concerned.

“Uh--I--yes, I guess so. Did you say I have a  _ priest? _ ”

“Yes. He’s ready to start building a temple, too. Right next to the one Eunelia has planned for me.”

“That’s--that’s…”

“I know, it’s a lot.”

He shakes his head slowly. “I don’t know what to say. Everything about my life is completely different since you came into it. I’m overwhelmed with happiness. I don’t know how to handle this!”

I smile and drop a kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday, Aidoneus. I love you.”

“Oh, Kore! My brilliant, wonderful little goddess! I love you so much. I have never had a better birthday. Not ever. Really!”

It’s quite easy to believe him. I make a resolution to myself that all his birthdays from now on will be memorable and joyful.

***

On our way home I’m very aware of Hades’s interest, and also his restraint. Lately I’ve been spending a lot of long days in the Mortal Realm, wearing myself out and coming home exhausted. It’s been taking its toll on our private activities.

I know I can’t keep doing that. I’m trying hard to set aside some days to stay in the Underworld, in part so I can do my job as Queen, but also so I can devote proper attention to Hades. I have specific plans for tonight, that I hope will be the capstone to his birthday treats. I’m not entirely sure that he will like what I have in mind, but I have contingency plans, just in case.

As Hades unlocks the apartment door, I decide it’s time to start negotiations. “You told me that I can do anything I want with you. That this constitutes blanket consent on your part.”

“Yes. I did.” He takes my coat, sliding it down my arms, and hangs it in the hall closet. I wait while he does this, until I have his full attention again.

“I think that's a little too much power for me to have. It doesn't allow for you to have moods, or particular needs.” I take a few steps toward the master bedroom, and pause at the door. I turn back to look at him. “So I'm going to ask. I thought it would be fun if I were dominant tonight. Would you like that?”

“Yes!”

I smile at his enthusiasm. I enter the bedroom and turn on the light, then sit down in the chair in the corner and cross my legs. Hades follows me into the room and stands quietly by the foot of the bed, waiting for instructions.

“I don't have a lot of experience with this. You'll have to be patient with me,” I say.

“You've done really well before, telling me what to do.”

“Thank you. Tonight I want to tie you up. Is that okay?”

“Yes.” His hands are trembling and his eyes are wide. He’s desperately eager, as evidenced by his immediate answers.

“Good. Take off your clothes. Are you still planning to use my safeword?”

“Yes. I _trust_ you. All my clothes?” He’s already loosening his tie.

“Mmm. Leave your underwear, for now.”

I prop my elbows on the arms of the chair and interlace my fingers in front of my face. I’m trying to conceal my expression, to project a cool facade. I know how profoundly it affects me when Hades does that. I’m not sure I have the composure for it, but I mean to try my best.

I watch him closely as he removes his clothes. He’s quick and efficient, but very much aware that he’s stripping for my benefit. I hope he can feel my gaze like heat on his skin. I don’t meet his eyes, making it very clear that I’m looking at his body as he reveals himself for me. He doesn’t take the time to hang up his things as he normally does, just drapes them over the other chair. More than anything else, that tells me how much he craves what I’ve offered tonight.

I wait quietly, concealing my emotions as best I can, until Hades returns to his former position by the foot of the bed, facing me. He folds his hands behind his back and watches me watching him. Already I can see he’s starting to get hard, his penis pushing against his black briefs. I don’t let myself smile. Not yet.

I need a few moments to collect myself. I stand up. "I'll be right back. Will you be good while I'm gone?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

I go into the bathroom and find the basket of supplies I left there earlier. I also get myself a cup of cool water, and dab my cheeks with a washcloth. I’m sweaty and my heart is pounding. I can’t believe my audacity, in forming this plan and thinking I have the guts to carry it through. And Hades went for it, when I wasn’t sure he would. 

Well. I’m not going to disappoint him. Not on his birthday, and really, not ever. I pick up my basket and go back out to the bedroom. Hades hasn’t moved. I can see he’s trying to watch me out of the corner of his eye. I suppose I could tell him not to look at me. From what I’ve read, that’s something dominants often do. I don’t think that’s the kind of control that suits me, though.

“Sit down on the bed,” I say. My voice is soft. Not at all commanding or scary. I don’t think I’m doing this right, but Hades obeys immediately.

He sits on the side facing me, his knees well apart. His erection has grown more prominent. Making him wait seems to have worked. 

I walk over to him, letting him look. I know he likes me in this dress; he’s hardly taken his eyes from me all evening. I nudge his knees closer together and sit down on his lap, setting my basket down on the bed behind him. His arm comes up automatically, circling my waist and lending me some stability. I decide that’s acceptable--for the moment.

“Kiss me.”

Hades lets out a soft huff as he leans in to give me what I demand. He doesn’t move his hands at all, but I raise mine to frame his face and hold him in the position I want. I use my tongue, flicking over his lips, stealing inside to stroke the edge of his teeth, then probing deeper, enticing his tongue. He stays relatively passive, responding to my kisses but not trying any advances.

“Thank you. That was very nice,” I tell him. Not even close to how intense I know he can be, but perhaps I can turn up the heat. “Give me your hands, now.” 

He gives me his left hand, and I adjust my position to allow him to raise his right arm over my head and lower it in front of me. I admire his ring for a moment, turning the platinum circle set with pink stones on his finger. I still think it’s beautifully appropriate.

“Lace your fingers together.” 

He does. I reach behind him and find the spool of ribbon and the scissors in the basket. I bring these to my lap and cut off a long piece of ribbon. It's very narrow and pink, the sort that florists use. Hades watches with interest as I wind it around his hands, snugging them together, then his wrists and part way up his arms.

I finish it with a little bow and put the scissors back in the basket in case they're needed, and smile for my husband.

He looks a little doubtful. "Sweetness, you know I could break these, right?"

"I'm sure you  _ could _ . But you won't. Will you?"

His eyes are alert. He's not certain what I want. "No?"

"Only a  _ complete _ scoundrel would rip my nice ribbons." I pause to kiss his cheeks and then his lips, a delicate peck. " _ Or _ ... someone driven beyond the limits of endurance." I make my eyes wide and my expression as ingenuous as I can manage.

Hades nods slowly, catching on.

I stand up and smile. I twist my arm around to find my zipper, lower it just a little, letting him hear the tiny purr as my dress opens in back. I turn slowly as I slide the zipper downward, and check over my shoulder. Hades is watching with open fascination. He licks his lips and his nostrils flare. Still with my back to him, I slide the dress from one shoulder, peeling the tight sleeve off. I repeat the process on the other side and let the dress fall to the floor. The look of surprise on Hades's face when he sees that I'm not wearing any panties makes me giggle. I let him wonder whether I went out like that, or took them off in the bathroom.

I turn back to him wearing just a strapless bra, thigh-high stockings, and my shoes. I take a deep breath and enjoy his gaze. My pulse is thumping and my skin tingling. I can feel the slickness between my thighs. I'm actually going to do this thing!

I lift my foot and carefully place it, the heel on Hades’s thigh, the toe just touching his groin. He makes a tiny noise and his eyes dart back and forth between my foot and my eyes. I wait for him to calm down a bit, and meet my eyes steadily.

“Take it off.”

He nods, and starts to comply. With his wrists tied together and fingers interlaced, it’s quite awkward. He has to lean backwards and twist his torso to get his hands in range of the bow in the ankle strap he tied earlier. He manages to pinch the free end between two fingers and tug on it, but it doesn’t release. 

“I’ll bet you’re regretting tying that so securely, aren’t you?”

He glances up at me and nods sheepishly. He keeps tugging on the free end until the bow slips free. The strap is wound multiple times around my ankle, and unwinding it is a chore. I hold still and let him do it. I watch him and wonder why he isn’t speaking. Is this the sort of thing where I should push him, or let it be? I’m not certain. 

After a minute, he frees my ankle and holds the shoe while I lift my foot away. I take the shoe and toss it towards my closet, then place my other foot on his other thigh. He repeats the entire process, still silent. I use the opportunity to study his face. It’s not often that I can watch him while he’s awake without him catching me. Right now, if he did notice and look up, I feel like I could stare him down. I feel powerful and sexy and only a little nervous.

When my foot is free I toss that shoe away, too. I sit down on his lap, straddling him this time. He lifts his arms out of my way, holding them doubled up, under his chin. He’s looking down and away. “You can look at me if you want to,” I tell him. “I’m not going to make up rules just to punish you.”

He looks in my eyes and the corner of his mouth twitches. He still doesn’t speak. He seems so shy and unsure, and I’m deeply touched. I don’t know why exactly this mood is coming out in him but I’m fairly sure that if he were uncomfortable, he would stop me. I lean in slowly and kiss him. Hades responds, pushing his lips against mine, opening for me, moaning just a little.

“I need to check, are you okay?” I ask.

Hades nods fervently, and seems to be preparing to speak.

“It’s all right,” I interrupt. “You don’t need to talk if you don’t want to.”

He nods again.

"Move up to the head of the bed." 

I don't comment on the fact that I'm still sitting on him. I want to see if he can do it. I wobble slightly as Hades lifts us both up. 

“No flying! That's cheating.”

He huffs a little and starts to scoot backwards on the bed, using his legs to push. I pick up the basket and hold it to the side. It isn't easy for him, on his back, with no use of his arms and me on top of him, but he manages. Along the way, I use the opportunity to grind my center against him, rubbing my eager sex up and down on his erection, through his briefs. A couple of times he scowls at me for this but I just raise an eyebrow.

“Right, that's good. Sit up?”

Hades sits up and I lift off him. I arrange some pillows and push him back down. He's reclining at an angle with his head close to the headboard. This bed has two long metal rails going across, which is part of what gave me the idea to do this. I take a big hook out of my basket--it's made of metal and shaped like an S. I hook it over the railing, letting Hades watch. Then I take his bound hands and slip some of the ribbons running between his wrists over the bottom part of the hook. 

“Since this is my first time doing this, I figured giving you a way to get out easily was a good idea.”

He doesn't respond. I suppose my statement doesn’t require an answer.

“Are you comfortable?”

He nods.

“Good.”

I bend down slowly over him, letting him watch, enjoying the anticipation. I kiss his lips as lightly as I can, barely touching. He holds perfectly still for me, responding and accepting what I want to do to him.

There’s something very exciting about knowing that I’m completely in charge here. Normally sex is a beautiful, organic process where I have some control, and Hades has some. He makes advances, and then I do, and we sort of negotiate a path as we go. I love that about us, that we seem to understand each other and want to please at the same time as seeking our own pleasure.

Tonight, though--I can do anything I want. I could use Hades for my needs and leave him high and dry. That isn’t what I want, though. I want to give him delights that he could never permit himself under other circumstances.

I take my sweet time kissing him, really getting into it. His lips are soft and responsive, the room is warm and dim and quiet. The dogs aren’t bothering us and our phones are turned off. I sink into the luxury of having no distractions at all. Nothing to worry about but kissing my gorgeous husband, and thinking up ways to drive him out of his mind.

I need one hand to prop myself up, but I use the other to begin touching him. Running my fingers through his hair, tracing his ears, stroking his neck. He makes very soft sounds, which I like hearing. I tell myself that despite his silence, he can’t help making a little noise in appreciation. 

I hope my plan has him shouting by the end. I move away from his lips, kissing along his jaw until I reach his ear. I nibble the lobe and then around the outside, using my tongue to trace the inner whorls. Hades has his eyes closed and is emitting high-pitched squeaks. I can feel the rigid tension of his body as he tries not to react. He doesn’t usually let me spend this much time on his ears, so naturally I decide to double down.

I switch to the other ear and repeat the treatment, really slowing down and savoring it. I find each and every dent where he has a piercing, nibble and lick them, until he’s huffing and squirming. Several times he opens his mouth as if to speak, but doesn’t. I am  _ fascinated _ by this. He’s normally a talker: asking me questions, making observations, or just babbling because he knows how much I like his voice.

I give him a little break and kiss his neck for a while, letting my free hand wander over his shoulder and chest, tracing tendons and muscles. He’s very tense, trembling under my fingers, but his breathing calms a bit. I nip at this shoulder and collarbone, paying close attention to his reactions. I’ve only recently learned that he has mixed feelings about me using my teeth, both enjoying the sensation and being nervous about it. I decide to use them sparingly tonight, since he’s not really communicating with me.

I move back to his ear for a moment, suck on the lobe just long enough to make him gasp, then I grab his hair and pull upward. Not hard, just enough to make him comply. He lifts his chin all the way up and I kiss and nibble down the column of his throat, pausing to hover over the prominent bump at the center of his neck. I breathe on it, knowing he can feel the moisture of my breath. I watch it move as he swallows. I let him wait a long moment before my lips settle and I kiss it, pulling a delicate moan from him that I feel more than hear.

I pause again at the V where his neck tendons and collarbones meet, flicking my tongue, thinking about other sensitive spots where I plan to do this again. I use my hands to massage his shoulders, hoping to relax him a bit. I mean to keep on doing this for quite a while, and I don’t want him to get a cramp or something.

Nipples would normally be my next target but I decide to hold off. Instead I kiss down the center of his chest, and up under one pectoral muscle. I trace muscles with lips and fingers for a while, then map his scars with my tongue. Hades whimpers and quivers under me, but still doesn’t speak a word.

I still can’t decide if I’m concerned or pleased by his silence. I sit up for a moment and watch his face. His eyes are open, staring at the ceiling. He looks a little glassy, a little shocked, and very excited. I trace my fingers lightly over his chest and study his reactions. After a minute or two I decide he’s okay, and enjoying giving himself up to my control. I have to trust him that he would stop me if it became too much.

I resume kissing his chest, drawing tickly circles around one nipple while I search out interesting spots to flick my tongue. Hades hisses softly every time I do it. “I think you like that,” I murmur. “I think you like letting me do all the work.” I touch the tip of his hard nipple with a fingernail, tweak it gently. He hums in response, so I do it again, then take it in my mouth and suck hard. 

Hades tries to lift up, and is jerked back by his bound hands, still attached to the headboard. He grunts, and squirms a bit. I watch him while I suck his nipple and tease the other with my fingers. I let my bare belly rub against his, feeling the slide of his silky briefs against me, his hard cock constrained within. He’s going to be disappointed if he expects me to let him free anytime soon.

I suck at his nipple for some time, pulling at it with my lips, then switch sides. I use my fingers to trail down his sides, almost tickling, making him hiss and buck under me. Still he doesn’t protest or comment. I trace the path of a downward-pointing scar until it disappears under his waistband. I consider for a moment, then yank the briefs downwards just enough to expose his hip bones. This further constricts his erection, making it stand out prominently for my viewing pleasure. I flick my tongue over the deep muscle groove that defines the juncture between his hip and belly. This makes him twitch and huff quite a bit with sensitive responses. 

“Oh no, I neglected your belly button,” I coo suddenly. I move back up and kiss it, and Hades growls in response. I laugh. He didn’t expect me to go backwards. I kiss and nuzzle and delve my tongue into his navel while he squirms. I knead my hands into the muscle of his hips, slowly moving down toward the mattress until I’m cupping and squeezing his butt cheeks. He likes that better and pushes his hips up off the bed, lifting me slightly as well.

“I know what you want.” I leave his navel with a last kiss and explore the other hip groove downwards, until I return to his waistband. I can feel his hard cock pressing against my throat, and Hades pushes up once again, begging silently. “And you’ll get it.” I sit up on the bed and scoot down between his knees. “When I’m good and ready.”

I slide all the way down and pick up one big foot and set it in my lap. I begin to rub firmly, digging my thumb into the arch and my other fingers into the heel. Hades groans, a clear mixture of frustration and pleasure, and I grin at him. He’s looking down at me now, frowning. 

“If you pout at me, I’ll start over from the top,” I say, and stick out my tongue. He tries to moderate his expression, without much success. “You’ve done the very same thing to me.”

I take mercy and begin stroking up his calves. I pause here and there to kiss and nibble, lingering for quite a while with the tender skin on the back of one knee. Hades is panting quite loudly. I think he’s exaggerating, so I switch to the other leg and take my time kissing up his inner thigh, while I massage the other with my hand. I gather all the loose fabric of his underpants in one hand, pulling it upward, exposing more skin for my explorations. This causes the briefs to tighten around Hades’s erection, a splendid outline effect.

He opens his legs wide for me, demonstrating his willing cooperation. I almost laugh, but I suppress it. He might misinterpret me. I place wet kisses around the edges defined by his one garment, occasionally letting my tongue flick out, probing under the fabric as far as it can reach. Hades moans every time I do that. I begin pulling the fabric up and down slightly, letting its slide stroke him. He won’t like that for long, I know--he’s too restricted and even this silky stuff will begin to chafe.

He’s been very patient. I sit up and lift his briefs free of his erection and then pull them down and off. Hades breathes a hearty sigh. I look him over. His hard cock lies on his flank, and I can practically see his pulse throbbing in the thick, ridgy veins. I’ve denied him any real touch for quite a while now. I look up at him, watching me, and smile. “Are you ready for your reward?”

He nods fervently, his eyes wide.

I smile, and reach behind my back, finding the hooks of my black, strapless bra. I take it off and hold it out to the side, then reconsider. I toss it and it lands on Hades’s head, startling him, half-covering his eyes. I laugh, and duck my head. I take his shaft in my fist and pump up and down once, then give him a wet kiss right on the tip. I taste the salty fluid he’s leaking, and let my tongue out to lap and swirl around the prominent head. He tastes salty and hot, and his smell is even better--the intoxicating mix of musk and cedar, smoke and snow that is my beloved’s distinctive scent. 

Hades groans loudly and his back arches as I take more of his thick organ into my mouth. As always, it sets me on fire to do this. I feel sexy and generous and just a little bit naughty. I feel strong and powerful. I can feel the warm flow of arousal fluids, my clitoris throbbing with the need to be touched. My needs will come later. First I want to drive Hades wild. I use one hand to pump his shaft while I bob my head up and down, swirling my tongue around him. With my other hand, I cup his pendulous balls, fondle and stroke them with my fingertips, tug gently. 

He's moaning, tugging at his bound hands, raising his hips in time with my movements. I can feel his pulse pounding and I know I have to slow down. My plan doesn’t include letting him come yet. I release him from my mouth and sit up. He’s thrown my bra off his head with his squirming and he meets my eyes, clearly pleading. His chest heaves with his rapid breaths. 

I reach over to my basket and remove two objects. One is a bottle of lubricant, the other, a length of flexible rubber tubing with a sliding button on it that joins it into a loop, much like a bracelet. “Can you guess where this goes?”

Hades’s eyes widen. He nods slowly. I pause for a moment, giving him a chance to opt out, but he doesn’t move or speak. I open the lube bottle and squirt some in my hand, warming it up. I stroke this lightly around the base of his shaft, making sure to coat all the skin. Then I place the cock ring around his circumference and tighten it until it’s snug. 

“How is that?”

Hades hesitates. “You can make it tighter,” he whispers.

I slide the button just a little more. The flexible ring is slightly denting the flesh at the base of his erect cock. “Like that? Are you sure?”

He nods in response, quite firmly. 

“All right, but if at any point it’s not comfortable, you’re going to tell me. Is that clear?”

He nods again, and licks his lips. 

“I can guess what you’re hoping will happen next.”

I move around to Hades’s side, and take the last object out of the basket. It’s the blue dildo that Eros gave me at my party a couple weeks ago. I feel very weird about using this, particularly in front of my husband, but I think the results will be worth it. I set it down under Hades’s chin and move to mount his chest. I seat myself across his pectorals with my knees in his armpits. I smile down at him and he returns a tentative smile.

I lift the dildo and drizzle a little lube on it. Not that I need much. I’m practically dripping on Hades’s chest already, hot and eager for some attention. I lean back and brace my left hand on his hip. He’s looking right up at my spread legs, licking his lips, nostrils flaring. I hold the dildo by the base and begin stroking myself with the lubricated head. It’s smooth and very hard, not as warm as flesh would be. It feels both familiar and odd. I rub it between my folds, listening to the wet sucking sounds, then slide it upward to lightly caress my clitoris.

He cannot tear his eyes away. I watch him inhaling hard, drinking in my scent. His tongue is moving, slowly circling his lips. I wonder what he’s thinking. I slide the head of the dildo inside, letting myself make a happy sound as I do. Hades glances up, meeting my eyes. I let mine half-close as I start to breathe harder. I want him to know I’m enjoying myself. I push it in farther, spreading myself around it. I slide it back and forth, delighting in the squishy sounds it makes. I grip hard on Hades’s hip, both to maintain my balance and to let him know that I’m starting to feel very good indeed. I sigh deeply and throw my head back, then push the dildo in deeper. It’s starting to be a little uncomfortable--it isn’t as big as Hades is, but it’s also less flexible. Still, it’s hitting the spot. So to speak. I twist my wrist that’s holding it so the base of my thumb can brush against my clit as I stroke it in and out.

“Oh,” I murmur. “That’s nice, like that.” 

I start to speed up a bit, luxuriating in the fact that I’m completely in charge of depth and speed, with no one else’s needs to consider. I feel some deep tingles, a coiling potential. I pause with the dildo shoved all the way in, and just make tight circles on my clit. 

“Mmm!” I moan. “Oh, I’m really close!”

I look down, and Hades is still riveted by the action happening barely a handspan from his face. If I made a really dramatic thrusting motion, I could bonk him in the chin. I don’t want to do that, though. It’s a little too aggressive.

“Do you like watching? Do you want to watch me come?” My voice is getting high and frantic. I’m nearly there.

I rub firmly on my clit and manage short little thrusts. It’s not easy to do this one-handed, but I was so excited from all the buildup that it doesn’t take much. A tight, trembly orgasm clenches my sex, sending pleasant waves through my nerves. I gasp and moan, exaggerating the extent of my enjoyment somewhat.

I pant a little, and let him see how sweaty I am, how much I enjoyed that. I sigh happily. “Oh, that was a nice one. Think I should do it again?”

I smile sweetly down at Hades. He’s staring up at me now, and deliberately tugs on his restraints. The ribbons have little stretch, and I hold my breath, hoping he’s ready to break free. He relaxes after a moment, though. I guess I’ll have to provoke him some more. 

“Yes, I agree, one’s not enough.” I begin to thrust again with the dildo, biting my lip, putting on a show. Hades scowls at me, and pulls again on his arms.

“Oh, does this  _ bother _ you?” I ask. “Are you jealous? Do  _ you _ want to be inside me?”

He glares and frowns, his expression showing stern disapproval, but he doesn’t answer. My insides clench and my stomach does flip-flops as a cold sweat breaks out all over my back and chest. I suddenly want to kneel and beg forgiveness, offer  _ anything _ to please him.

I swallow hard, and push myself upright so I’m sitting on his chest, the dildo all the way up inside me. I brace both my hands on his shoulders and smirk at him. "And what are you going to do about it?" It takes a huge effort to keep my voice from quavering.

His eyes narrow and redden, his dark eyebrows tilt in an angry squint, and I'm suddenly aware of his size and strength and all the carefully-concealed ferocity he carries around with him. He is my beloved, sexy, sweet, funny husband--and he is an exceptionally powerful, ancient god. He could do anything he likes with me. My arousal spirals ever higher and I grind against his chest. "Are you going to stop me?" I taunt. 

I'm aware of the rumble of his growl well before I hear it. I freeze, unable to maintain bravado any longer. I almost want to run and hide, but much stronger than that is the urge to tease him more, force him into reacting.

I slide down his chest a bit, then lean down until my nose nearly touches his. “What’s the matter, afraid to  _ take _ what you want?”

I straighten up, and raise an eyebrow at him. I’m not sure how I can make myself more clear. I know he’s afraid to hurt or frighten me, but I’m practically  _ begging _ .

When he finally tears the ribbons, it's so sudden I feel a cold shock of adrenaline in my belly. I don't harbor even a shred of fear, but nervous tension is another thing entirely. I orchestrated a situation where I deliberately drove Hades to the point of losing control and now I get to bear the consequences.

For a moment we just stare at each other. Not speaking, not moving. The corner of my mouth twitches, curves, widens--all without my volition. Hades's tight expression hasn't changed, but he's hesitating for me, to be certain. I see his eyes change when he decides, and then he moves.

His knees rise behind me, pushing me until I lean forward. His hands grab me by the elbows, sliding me down his body until I feel his hot erection on my butt. I squirm, trying to lift up to accommodate him, but he doesn’t let me move. His arms lift me up so I’m almost dangling over him, and his cock slides between my thighs, pushing against the base of the dildo that I’m still holding clenched inside me.

I want to beg for him, but I don’t. That’s not the right dynamic for tonight. "I'm waiting! You're not going to stop now, are you?"

Usually at this point he takes his time, to make sure I'm prepared, that I'm eager and ready. He goes slowly when he first enters me, to give me time to adjust, all too aware that he could hurt me by going too fast. He doesn’t need to do that this time, and he knows it. He watched me using the dildo on myself, an up-close intimate view. He saw how wet and needy I am.

Hades releases one of my arms and moves fast. He grabs the base of the dildo and yanks it out of me, making me gasp from the careless speed of its departure. I feel its replacement immediately, pushing against my slippery, eager opening. He slams his hips upwards, sheathing the full length of his magnificent organ in me, and I unleash a sound I can’t even define.

He grips both my arms again and pulls me slowly downward while he pounds inside me, unstoppable and insanely exciting. I feel a huge pulsing wave building deep inside me, responding automatically to my husband’s scorching-hot body, his lustful growls, and intense thrusts. It was exciting and different having him tied up and passive, receiving everything I wanted to give, but this--this is heart-stopping. 

His eyes pierce me and I roll my hips as best I can, frantic to do anything to please him. “Do you like that?” I gasp. “Do you like me helpless and trapped and still horny for you? Do you like knowing what you do to me?”

His only answer is a deep snarl, and then he lunges, flipping me over onto my back. His cock never leaves me; he drives forcefully inside and makes me gasp. He thrusts deep and fast, and lifts my hands over my head to hold them there, casually, one of his big hands more than sufficient to immobilize me. The remnants of the pink ribbons still trail from his wrists, and somehow the sight of that makes me very excited.

I squirm under him, just to emphasize that I can’t really stop him from working his will on me. My voice is unfettered, though. I may be helplessly pinned, but that’s because I want it that way. I’m still in charge, and we both know it. “Are you my wild beast? Are you my big fierce dangerous scary animal?”

He huffs and pants and watches me while he pounds tirelessly. He’s not flagging at all. I shriek against my closed lips, trying to control myself as a powerful orgasm ricochets through my body. I quiver, holding myself rigid. I don’t want to set Hades off. I don’t want this to end. I’m on fire with greedy lust and I want to keep going until he’s utterly  _ exhausted. _

He’s fully aware that I’m coming--his nostrils flare and he inhales deeply, but he doesn’t slow down, or say a word. He just keeps fucking me, bruisingly fast. I swallow hard as the last tremors dissipate. I can feel the cold sweat on my shoulders and thighs, and the little spasms my sex is still making, clutching around Hades’s hardness. 

He doesn’t give any sign that he’s approaching a peak. He pants and heaves and his merciless eyes never leave me, but the cock ring is doing its job. I am hugely impressed that it’s working as I hoped.

“You can do better than that!” I give him a taunting little smile. "I know you can make me scream!"

I’m sweating freely, panting and a bit dizzy. I haven’t really recovered from the last orgasm and I can already feel another one building. I tilt my hips, grind hard against Hades’ pelvis, and let him do whatever he wants to me. He’s pounding nonstop, every thrust dragging incredibly deep sensations from me, sending me spiralling into a hot pool of lusty joy, preliminary sparks rushing through my limbs.

His eyes are still on me, his expression not quite anger, not quite cruelty, but with elements of both. I almost laugh. I deserve it. I was treading quite close to cruelty, myself. If he wants to take it out of my hide, he’s welcome to it. Somehow this thought sends me right over the edge, and I howl as my passage contracts hard around Hades’s cock. This climax makes my whole body shake dramatically, and I see stars exploding behind my eyes. A fierce cramp grips my thighs and calves and I don’t care, I just cling to my lover and let him cut loose on me.

“Mistress,  _ please! _ ” he wails. His voice is choked with desperation, almost panicky.

“Of course, my dearest!” I reach down between us and find the sliding button on the cock ring and pinch it, pull the loop of tubing loose, and tug it off. “There, you’re free--” I start to say, but he already knows. 

I don’t possess the anatomy to understand what sensations he’s been feeling but there must be a world of difference between wearing the ring and not wearing it, because his eyes bug out and he lets out a monstrous bellow. He thrusts deep, one last time, grinding almost painfully into my oversensitive flesh, and I hold him and kiss everything I can reach. 

“Yes, my love, like that, let yourself go!” I chant. “Yes, yes, I love you!”

I can feel his balls drawn up tight, pressed against me, his twitching cock, the rush of hot fluids. His roars go on and on and he arches his back, pushing as if he’s trying to go right through my body. After a long time, he trembles and groans and relaxes. He collapses on top of me in a sweaty heap.

I feel the urge to giggle, to crow and shout and caper. I hold still instead, cradling Hades’s heavy head next to mine, listening to his rapid breathing. I rub his back and squeeze his hips with my legs. 

“Kore? Sweetness? Are you okay?" he gasps.

"I'm fine!" My voice is hoarse and squeaky, and I'm seeing spots, but I'm fine. Never better, in fact.

"Was that too much? Did I overdo it?”

“No… you were  _ wonderful, _ ” I sigh, trying to collect my scattered wits. “What about me, did I overdo it?”

“No! Definitely not. That was  _ incredibly _ good.”

“Good. Good, good.” I swallow and wipe sweat from my face and neck. “Now, I want you to roll over for me.”

“What are you planning? I'm happy to go down on you but I don't think I can manage--”

“Hush, you. I'm going to rub your back. You worked very hard and you deserve it.”

“Oh.” Hades cooperates, rolling onto his stomach. He watches over his shoulder while I remove the last bits of ribbon and rub his arms, making sure he’s not hurt. Then I begin to stroke his shoulders, digging in and massaging the big muscles. I lean into it, trying to push the tension out of him. He sighs deeply and I feel him relax under me.

“Is that good?” I ask.

“Lovely,” he replies. He sounds a little high, and I can hardly blame him. If he feels half as good as I do, he’s giddy. 

I’m not coherent enough to hold a conversation, but I’m capable of doing a good backrub. Hades lets me continue for some time, sighing and groaning and occasionally making a suggestion. After a while he twists to look up at me, smiling gently.

“Come snuggle?” His voice is sleepy and slow and deep. It gives me a nearly-painful surge of arousal and deep tingles in my nipples. I’m much too sore for further activities, but he affects me nevertheless.

“Okay, Smush. Anything you want, birthday boy.”

He chuckles softly as I slip into his arms and cuddle up against him. He pulls the blankets up over my shoulders and holds me tight to his chest. We exchange lazy, tender kisses as he slips his knee between my thighs. Not to stimulate me, just because that’s where it belongs. I sigh happily and kiss him back. I’m full of contentment.

***

When I wake up the next morning, Hades is already waiting, alert, bright-eyed, and smiling slightly. He’s behind me, stroking my shoulder gently. "Can I help you?" I croak. I lick my lips and swallow, trying to soothe the dryness in my throat.

"You most certainly can."

I make a half-hearted attempt to play a stern role, but I can’t do it. A grin steals across my face and I feel my nipples tightening. Just from Hades looking at me and talking to me. I’m a total sucker for him.

“Hm. What help do you need?” I squirm and stretch a bit, but keep my eyes on my husband. From his body language, I think he has something on his mind. I tug the blanket and sheets downwards with my feet, deliberately exposing my breasts as I stretch.

Hades’s eyes stray to my chest, and then back to my eyes. He really does have something to say. “I was hoping to give you praise and reward for last night, because I don’t think I was articulate enough afterward to express myself properly.” He reaches out and strokes my cheek with his long fingers, feather-light.

“Oh, so you liked it?” 

I catch his hand and kiss his fingers, then gnaw on one knuckle. He grins in response, tweaking my lips and then my nose. Under the covers, I reach back and let my other hand stroke his chest and sneak down his belly to find out if he’s as ready as I am. He quivers slightly.

“I more than liked it,” he says, his voice husky. “It was extraordinary and I’ve never felt anything like that in my entire life. I would like to formally beg you to do it again sometime. I’m aware that you put in a huge amount of effort, and I was not gentle. Still, I hope you might be willing to repeat something like that. I mean, not soon. I get that, and maybe that sort of thing should just be for special occasions.”

I smile and roll languidly, sliding until my bottom is pressed to Hades’s hips. I arch my back and rub my shoulders against his chest. “I will. And as for right now, yes, so long as you take it easy on me.”

“I can’t do otherwise,” he murmurs, and slides his cock between my thighs, slow, giving me time to adjust my position however I want. He slips inside and we both sigh. “I’m very sore and you must be, too.”

“Not so much sore as sensitive,” I tell him. “Oh, that’s just right.”

He reaches around with one hand and cups my breast, caressing the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. I lean my head back on his shoulder and rock against him. Slow and easy is exactly what I want.

This time is nothing like last night. It’s generous and tender. We hold hands and kiss and talk to each other throughout. I’m relieved that Hades is back to his normal verbosity. I enjoy his voice, and also the reassurance that he’s comfortable and secure with me. The closeness of our lovemaking is at least as fulfilling as the eventual orgasm, which gives me a bit of a cramp.

Afterwards we snuggle some more. Neither of us is eager to get up and start the day.

“Kore,” Hades says. He pauses to gather his thoughts, drawing circles on my back with his finger. “You’ve told me before that I could be rougher with you. I think maybe I didn’t understand quite how much you meant.”

“Were you uncomfortable with what we did last night? It was hard to tell, with you not talking.”

“I’m sorry about that, I guess… I have some issues there. I’m happy that you made it perfectly clear what you wanted, and that you were having fun. I just--I never would have gone that far without your pushing for it. I would have assumed you wouldn’t like it.”

I notice he’s avoiding the topic of his silence, but I decide to leave it alone for now. “So what you mean is, you’ve been afraid to be rough because of what happened to me.”

He doesn’t look away, but his eyes are shiny. “Yes.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t ask anyone to love me better than you do. You know that, don’t you?”

“Oh, Kore! I feel the same way.”

“I chose  _ trust  _ as my safeword for a reason. I trust you completely. If I asked you to stop, at any point, no matter what we were doing, you would stop. Wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would.”

I nod, and choke down my tears. “I don’t know if I can explain how profound that is, that you would do that. That you believe in my limits and my autonomy and my capacity to decide for myself.”

“I--I do understand that. Truly, I--” he pauses to swallow. “I do.”

“I know. And that’s why I wanted to free you to be rough with me. To go wild for a time and not be worried that I was okay.”

He nods. “That was very smart of you. You’re right that I could never let myself go to that extent if I were the one being dominant.”

“I know. I hope you’re aware of how much I enjoyed myself? Because I did, enormously.”

“Me too.” He sighs happily and nuzzles my breasts. “I would really like to stay in bed with you all day.”

“I would like that, too. Why don’t we?”

***

The next morning in the Mortal Realm, I frequently find myself yawning or rubbing my aching back. Sitting down isn't all that comfortable, either. Still, there are a lot of people who need healing since I took two days off in a row. I should feel guilty about it, but I can't, quite.

Eileithyia holds a woman’s hand while I heal her. She’s clearly with child, but that isn’t the problem. She has a severe inflammation in her lungs, and can’t stop coughing.

“You can feel the pockets of fluid?” my niece asks.

“Yes. Is it just me, or is her placenta in the wrong place?”

I feel the other goddess probing with her power. “Yup, good catch,” she says. 

The two of us both let our powers flow, merging into one healing salvo. The mortal woman draws a deep breath, her eyes opening in wonder. “Oh goddesses!” she cries. “I am well again!”

She bursts into loud sobs and exclamations of gratitude. For several minutes we try to extract ourselves and leave her to the care of the mortal volunteers, but she’s too emotional to let us go. Finally my priestess comes up and briskly sorts her out.

“Enough, my friend! You are healed, and the goddesses know your gratitude. Let them go now and give healing to others who need it as much as you did.”

The mortal woman gulps down her tears and nods, finally releasing our hands. Eunelia sits down with her, willing to take over the role of giving comfort.

There are no more cases requiring our attention at the moment, so we go outside for some fresh air. “How are things with you?” I ask, keeping my voice low.

Eileithyia knows just what I mean. “I’m getting rather desperate. I told Dad that I don’t want to marry Hermes, and he kind of patted me on the head, you know? Like as if to say,  _ Daddy knows best. _ He’s not going to relent. I don’t know what to do.”

I know exactly how this feels. I think it over. Last I saw Zeus, he seemed deeply involved in his own wife. “I think you should play for time. Say you want to get to know him. That you want to be sure you’ll really get along with your husband.”

She frowns. “Yeah, I guess. Play up how he’s having struggles with Mom, you mean?”

“Exactly. He can’t want that for you.”

“No, that’s a good idea. I’ll try that.”

“And what does Hermes say? Is that okay to ask?”

“He suggests that he goes on a long vacation on the other side of the world.  _ That _ was flattering, I gotta say.”

“Well, he knows you don’t want him, so it’s good that he’s on board with that.”

“Yeah. It’s not personal, you’re right. Is Uncle Hades willing to go to Dad about this? I don’t know, maybe say he doesn’t want his employee getting all distracted with marriage?”

“He’ll do whatever you want. We’re just not sure how effective it will be.”

“I get that. I wish I could get more of a read on Mom.”

I nod sympathetically. I agree that Hera has been very distracted of late.

***

I’m chatting idly with Psyche, trying to enjoy time with my friend before I have to face yet more suffering mortals, when the Furies come into the healing tent.

“Praxidike, another follower has arrived to join your cause.”

“Oh? Who is that?” I ask.

The Furies part to reveal the tallish god standing behind them. His skin is like faded rust, his long hair the color of dried rose petals. I suppose he’s kind of handsome, but Megaera is obviously smitten. Her eyes are huge and sparkly, her lips parted. Alecto and Tisiphone make pointing motions where she can’t see, and catch my eye so I’m sure to notice.

The newcomer is looking me over. "You are a very beautiful goddess," he says, just a hint of cool disdain in his tone. “And powerful. I hear you are healing mortals, and feeding them, too."

“That’s correct,” I reply, answering the last part of his statement and ignoring the first. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Triptolemus, a god of sowing,” he replies, waving a hand in mild self-deprecation. “I wanted to help. It’s a shame for mortals to go hungry when we can do something. I know of a number of grain caches that I would like to offer for you to distribute.”

“That’s generous of you,” I say. “Show me.”

He looks startled. “What, now?”

“Yes, now. Take me to your grain caches.” 

The Furies take a step closer, grinning, picking up on my tone of challenge. Even Megaera’s smile is sharp and fierce. 

Triptolemus glances at them uneasily, but then nods. “Very well then, I shall.” He holds his hand out to me, offering to guide me through the Narrow Spaces. I don’t care much for that sort of chivalrous gesture from a stranger, but I give in. He’s offering me a large favor, and I can be gracious.

“My sisters, why don’t you go see if our colleague has any more information from his field nymph friends?” 

I tilt my head at Alecto and she nods, catching my real meaning. My instincts are telling me to hear what Triptolemus will say away from other listeners. I’m sure it will be interesting.

I reach out and let my fingers rest lightly on the god’s upturned palm. He pulls me along with him, emerging somewhere in the far East of the homeland. The sun is bright here, and a cone-shaped mountain rises above us. I feel sure it’s a volcano, though I can’t feel any activity within it. It’s chilly and the breeze smells of the sea, but it’s not the damp, pervasive cold of Eleusis. I loosen my grip on my cloak, letting it fall open a bit. 

“Where are we?”

“Samothraki, honored one.”

“Show me the grain, Triptolemus,” I say, making my voice firm.

He nods, and turns to point past a well-tended building, a temple apparently. On the far side of the clearing is a row of mud-brick structures built on narrow stone pillars. I’ve often visited granaries like these when mortals held ceremonies begging for my mother’s blessing. Setting them high off the ground is supposed to protect the grain inside from rodents.

We cross the clearing and approach the nearest granary. It has a ladder set against the narrow end, leading up to a door. 

“Would you care to inspect?” Triptolemus asks, making a courtly bow and a sweeping gesture.

I watch him for a moment. I don’t care for this situation--I’m reminded of the time I climbed up into a hayloft with Hades, and the fun we had there. I don’t want to go into an enclosed space with a strange god, but if he is what I suspect then I need to give him enough rope to founder himself.

Instead of climbing the ladder, I let myself float, rising up to the level of the platform and stepping through the door. The small shed is packed floor to ceiling with sacks. From the smell, I think they contain barley, rye, and millet. I reach out with my powers and touch the sacks. Triptolemus climbs the ladder and stops in the doorway.

“This grain is old,” I say. “It’s been here for some time. There’s some mold, and it’s less nutritious than it was when fresh.”

“Surely hungry mortals cannot afford to turn their noses up. And there’s so much of it.”

There’s some truth to that. Even compromised grain such as this is too good to waste. “All right. You mentioned several grain caches. Where are the others?” 

Triptolemus is still standing in front of the door. He’s looking me over in a manner that is more familiar than I like, but not quite rude enough to call out. I could tell him to move, but I don’t want him to know I’m uncomfortable. I take a step toward him, hoping he’ll get out of the way or go out himself, but he doesn’t move.

“You are an exacting mistress,” he says, smirking slightly.

“You have  _ no _ idea.” I try my best to look fierce, but I don’t think he’s getting it. Aside from actual force, I’m not sure how to intimidate him into moving. He’s a lot bigger than me, and it’s hard to gauge the right degree of intensity that will motivate him.

He smiles tentatively. “There are other caches in the islands. They are harder to get to, under guard.”

“Oh, I see. So this cache here was easy to reach, but the others you mentioned are not actually accessible to you.”

“Not without preparation, at any rate.”

“Your excuses are of no interest to me. I will see the other granaries here.”

Finally he gets the message and moves out of the way so I can leave the small building. I’m much more comfortable out in the open.

As we’re walking toward the next granary, a familiar figure comes around the corner of the nearby temple, speaking loudly. “Remember, whatever you do, don’t tell Hera. I want her to be surprised!”

It’s Zeus. Accompanying him is a handsome god, slender but well-muscled and somewhat shorter. Just from appearance, he seems to be my age, but I know that means nothing. He’s a lovely plum color and his hair falls in curly ringlets to his shoulders. When he looks at me I see he has full, pouty lips and big doe eyes. Zeus finally notices where his companion is looking, and turns to see me, doing a slight double-take. 

“Oh, hi, Persephone. Out feeding the mortals?”

“Yes,” I reply. I imagine how it looks, being caught with a man not my husband. I refuse to look away or blush. “And you?” Better to go on the offensive.

“Just king business. You know how it is.” 

I notice he doesn’t introduce his friend, any more than I am introducing Triptolemus. It occurs to me that he looks as guilty as I feel. 

“Sure,” I tell him. “See you next week?”

“You bet. Have a nice day.” Zeus and his companion transfer away together, leaving me wondering what they’re plotting.

“Was that Zeus?” Triptolemus asks. 

“It was. You’ve never met him before?”

“No. It doesn’t matter. You are very beautiful, you know.”

I wave this aside, not comfortable with compliments from a man other than my husband. “Do you take me for Aphrodite?” I say, dropping the words like shards of ice.

“No, truly! It's such a tragedy for you to be hidden away in a dank place like the Underworld.”

“It's very clear to me that you've never visited the Underworld,” I say, flicking a glance at him. Is he trying to distract me? 

“Of course I haven't! Why would I want to visit a stinking cesspit?”

I pause, trying to think of a reply that doesn’t curdle my stomach. Behind Triptolemus, Alecto pops into view. She folds her arms and grins sharply, giving me a nod. I breathe a sigh of relief. Time to drop this charade!

“You are speaking of my home,” I tell him, struggling to keep my tone even. I make a tiny gesture to Alecto, asking her to wait a moment. I wonder how far this guy will go.

Triptolemus doesn’t see the bind he’s in. “You ought to be up in the sunlight, amongst the breezes and the lovely flowers. Not chained to some old pervert!”

There’s no denying that Hades is old, and I suppose some would call him perverted--but if that’s true, then so am I. As for chains--well, not yet, but perhaps soon. When I don’t answer, Triptolemus is emboldened to continue.

“Just think how it could be! You could be with someone closer to your own age, someone whose power doesn't crush you.”

“Someone such as yourself, I suppose?”

His eyes widen, but he goes on, rattling his words out rapidly. “Yes! It would be far more appropriate. A god of the surface, a god of horticulture, like yourself? I feel sure I could win your mother’s approval!”

“Oh, do you think so?” I say, as if intrigued. I’m certain now that he’s here with my mother’s full knowledge, and I’m disgusted that she thought I might fall for this. “Alecto, what do you think, shall we throw him in Tartarus?”

Triptolemus turns in shock to see Alecto behind him. In a moment, Megaera and Tisiphone appear from the nearest granary, bringing Iakchos along with them.

“Sure, if you like. He’ll fit right in with all the other traitors,” she replies.

“What? I have done nothing but bring you grain!” Triptolemus protests.

“Yeah, about that,” Megaera says. “A lot of it is contaminated.”

“I see. So the first granary was arranged to trick me, and you hoped I wouldn’t check the rest. What is it contaminated with?” I ask. Tisiphone brings a fistful of barley to me, and I sniff it. “Ergot. Of course.” One of the main ingredients my mother uses to control the minds of others, and a powerful hallucinogen on its own.

“You idiot,” Iakchos says, addressing Triptolemus. “Anyone with half a brain could see the bond between her and the Unseen One. You’d have to be a real moron to try to come between them.”

“Good work,” I tell him. “Thank you for the warning.”

He nods. “I’ll check all the grain. Perhaps some is usable.”

“Thank you. My sisters, back to Eleusis. Bring this--individual.”

***

I leave the traitor with the Furies and go to find Psyche. She’s assisting Eileithyia with a birth, just in the last stages. I sit down with the mortal mother, take her hand, and lend what help I can. She doesn’t need my healing, she’s doing well on her own. 

I’ve come a long way since the first birth I witnessed, when I couldn’t bring myself to watch. With Eileithyia’s expertise, this one goes quickly. My niece catches the baby and Psyche implants the soul she was holding ready. Some deserving individual who died too soon will get a chance to live again. 

“Well done,” I tell the mother. “Congratulations!”

She smiles weakly, too exhausted to really care who’s speaking to her. Eileithyia and Psyche wrap the mother and child up warm.

I wait quietly on the sidelines for Psyche to finish. She’s taking an active interest in births as well as healing in general, and particularly in rebirth for shades.

When my friend finally moves on from the new family I can see she’s in a buoyant mood. I feel guilty about bringing her down. We walk together from the healing tent down to the spring. 

“What is troubling you?” she asks. “Was that new fellow lying about the grain?”

“Yes, he was. Did you have a bad feeling about him?” Psyche’s powers haven’t settled down yet, but she seems to be developing an amazing intuition about people.

“I was not sure, but something felt off. I am sorry, I should have said something!”

“No, it’s all right. I had warning that my mother was going to try something, so we were ready. That’s what I want to discuss with you--I need to send my mother a response. Show her I won’t take this kind of behavior.”

“Of course, but why are you asking me about it?”

“Because it affects you, too.”

***

Psyche and I transfer to Leuctra, together with the Furies and their prisoner. I lead the way around the palace, into the warren of service areas attached to the home of Psyche’s parents, making no effort to avoid notice. In fact we're spotted several times by servants who promptly run away. My friend and I maintain a grim silence, but the Furies do not. 

“We've been waiting for you, or someone like you,” taunts Megaera. 

“Waiting for some feint on Demeter’s part. Did you really imagine Praxidike would be so naive?” Tisiphone goes on.

Triptolemus doesn’t answer. 

I lead the way to the place where I heard Psyche’s mother talking with a servant on the morning following the wedding. “Do you know this area?” I ask my friend quietly.

“Yes. All of these around us are storerooms.”

I nod, and stride over to the nearest room. I slide the catch and open the heavy door, immediately catching the dusty scent of grain. I let my powers flow and check that the big room is indeed filled to bursting with sacks of fresh grain. The others stand and watch while I confirm the contents of all the other rooms, too.

“What is going on here?” cracks a voice.

Psyche flinches. She knew this was inevitable, and chose to accompany me anyway. She won’t interfere.

“Ah, there you are, Damaris,” I say. “I’m here to confiscate your grain stores. I will be using them to feed the mortal population.”

“What! This grain belongs to Leuctra! We harvested it!”

Alecto hisses, enraged by the blatant lie. 

“This is far more grain than one city could produce. If it’s anyone’s, it’s my mother’s. And that is exactly why I’m going to take it.”

The mortal queen is quivering with impotent rage, her fists balled at her sides. Seeing that she has no leverage with me, she rounds on her daughter instead. “How can you side with death gods, daughter? They want to kill us all!” she cries, indignant and helpless.

“I think I understand the motivations of gods better than you, Mother. And it is  _ your _ patroness who has condemned all of the Earth to cold and starvation!” Psyche replies. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her angry before.

“She does what she must, as any mother would do. As _ I  _ have done.”

“Yes. You manipulated Father, for Calanthe's sake, and your own. Would it not have been better to leave him?”

“And go where? I suppose as a goddess you have other options, but I do not!” Damaris is panicky and turns on me next. “You would see us starve, harsh goddess? You would take all we have and leave us to die?”

“We will leave some of the grain for your city. When that runs out you can request assistance, just like everyone else,” I reply. “Tell my mother: if she sends more spies, I will take more grain.” This is pure bluff. I don’t know the location of my mother’s stash of grain.

The Furies have a tight grip on Triptolemus. When he sees me looking at him, he strains in their arms, reaching fervently for me, his face the picture of affronted passion.

“Persephone, _ think!” _ he cries. “You could have it all: a life in the sunshine, worship of the mortals, your mother's love, and a husband more suited to your age and station.”

“More suited to my station?” I ask. I keep my tone light, despite the rage I feel.

“You’re in over your head! Perhaps you think you’re in control of your life, but you’re not. You’re a goddess of life, not of death!”

I laugh, really letting myself go for a minute. “Why does no one understand that nature is not gentle? Spring can be violent, and capricious, and  _ savage. _ It is rebirth. There would be no rebirth without death! I assure you, my husband and my life in the Underworld suit me just fine.”

“You’re being foolish--”

“Need we remind you that you are speaking to Praxidike,  _ Archétypo Dikaiosýnis _ , the Queen of the Underworld?” Tisiphone hisses.

I nod. “Indeed so. And I am done wasting words with this... minion.”

“What shall we do with him, Praxidike?” Megaera asks. Her teeth are sharp indeed.

“Nothing,” I reply. “Let him go back to my mother and tell her of his failure. If he has the courage.” I take a few steps closer, waiting until the god looks at me with wide, nervous eyes. “But I'll tell you this, Triptolemus. I don't keep secrets from my husband. Good luck enjoying whatever reward my mother promised you, because you will never see Hades coming.”

I told him that just to be spiteful. I hope he drives himself mad with fear.

***

It’s very late, but Hades is still up, waiting for me. He hears me come in and pads barefoot out to the hall to hold me tight, shivering against him. I’m not cold, it’s just that I don’t feel good about myself.

“I have to confess something to you,” I say “I went somewhere today with a stranger, and I knew he was going to try to flatter me, but I went with him anyway because I wanted to find out what he was up to. I didn’t know he was going to try to seduce me but I guess I should have.”

“Oh. Was this Demeter’s attempt to win you back?”

I bite my lip. “Yes, it was. Of course nothing happened. But it doesn’t look good and I have to admit allowing that kind of situation isn’t fair to you. Other people could have seen and made assumptions and it isn’t okay for me to let that happen. Um. Zeus saw some part of it.”

Hades is smiling at me gently, his expression calm and unchanged. “And Zeus would naturally assume the worst, because that’s usually what he’s up to.”

“I guess. Though I’m not sure in this case, it sounded like he was planning a surprise for Hera.”

“Good for him.”

“You’re not going to say anything about what I did? I’m so sorry, Hades! I don’t want to give people any fuel to say something bad about us!”

“Kore, we know what’s real between us, and that’s what matters. There will always be stupid, baseless rumors. People love to spread that crap.”

“I should have been more careful!”

“Okay. If it was a mistake, it was a small one, and you learned from it, right? There’s no need to beat yourself up.”

“Why do you have to be so reasonable?” I say, pouting a little. For some reason I want him to be angry with me. That makes no sense.

“Oh, are you asking me to punish you?”

I hesitate. Am I? “Maybe?”

He lifts me slowly off my feet until our noses touch. “I suppose I could if you really want me to, but you didn’t do anything wrong," he says. "I just want to know, what did you do to him once you figured out his game?”

I can barely think with my sexy husband looking at me the way he is. “I laughed at him, took all his grain, exposed him for a fraud and a failure, and sent him back to my mother with his tail between his legs. I may have also put the fear of you into him.”

Hades’s smile is sharp. “Sounds fun. I only wish I’d seen it. I do love it when you get fierce.”

I can’t help smiling back. “I confess to having a similar feeling about you.”

“Hm. Maybe we should go exercise our ferocity on one another?”

***

Early on audience day we have a status meeting with Hecate. “I’ve been getting messages from Nyx about three times a week,” she reports. “She’s still pretty pissed off and wants Thanatos released to her.”

Hades sighs. “That’s not going to happen. I’ll go talk to her again if I have to.”

“Morpheus says he’s tried to calm her down but she’s not having it. She’s angry about Moros and Hermes doing her son’s job, too. Says it isn’t proper because neither of them is a death god.”

I watch them with great interest and some guilt. I know I acted very impulsively by taking Thanatos’s godhead from him. I didn’t really know what I was doing at the time, since such a possibility had never even occurred to me, or to anybody else, for that matter.

“Persephone, I hope you’re not going to apologize again over this,” Hecate says, correctly interpreting my mood.

“Hecate is right, Sweetness. Thanatos more than earned his fate. When Nyx calms down, she’ll realize that, too.”

I nod and try a weak smile to reassure them. Hecate goes on with her summary. “I have had some reports that Avin and Triamus have been spotted in the Mortal Realm. One informant said they were seen meeting with Demeter.”

“Oh really?” I snap, annoyance pushing me out of my reticence. “How appropriate that she gives shelter to traitors. I had heard that she wasn’t speaking to anybody.”

“Well, no one who would disagree with her. I’m told she turned away Hestia and Athena the other day.”

“Hera too. She told me yesterday.”

“Bold of her,” Hades murmurs.

***

The process of audience day is greatly simplified now that our offices are ready. People wait in the reception room, and see either Hades or me. Kynora reported to me that a number of people specifically requested to see me, which gives me a shiver of pride.

It goes smoothly enough through the course of the morning. Most people’s requests are straightforward, and those that aren’t I write down and tell them I’ll get back to them. I look up from finishing some notes to greet my next petitioner, and I’m surprised to recognize the young goddess, Thanatos’s daughter. 

“Hello, Achlys. It’s nice to see you.”

“And you, Your Majesty.” 

The pale goddess starts to make an awkward curtsy to me, but I wave to distract her. “That’s not necessary! Why don’t you come sit down?”

“Thank you. My mother said to say hello,” the girl says anxiously.

“Oh, how nice. Does she really know you’re here, though?”

Achlys bites her lip. “No. She doesn’t. How did you know?”

I laugh. “I’ve had a lifetime of sneaking around and avoiding my own mother. I know how it goes. What is it you wanted to discuss with me away from Bia?”

The girl sits up straight and squares her shoulders. “I wanted to discuss my father’s godhead. You know my grandmother is very angry about it?”

“Yes, so I hear. She feels I overstepped my bounds.”

“I don’t think that. I know my father did wrong, and then he did wrong again even though he had a chance to do better. I think you did what you had to.”

The girl’s courage takes my breath away. “May I ask, how old are you?”

“I’m fourteen,” she replies. “Old enough to know my own mind and have my own opinions.”

“You certainly are.” I can remember myself at fourteen, and wishing adults would listen to me.

“People say taking a godhead like that, it’s unprecedented. And a lot of people are very frightened about it. It’s a big power to have.”

“Yes. It frightens me, too. For what it’s worth, I don’t think I could take just anyone’s godhead. I think I had that ability because Thanatos’s powers and mine are related.”

Achlys nods. “But Grandmother isn’t the only one who’s scared. It’s others, too.”

“No one’s been bold enough to tell me, until now. Thank you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t thank me yet, because I’m not done being bold. I’m here to ask you to give me my father’s godhead.”

“Give it to you?” I draw back in surprise.

“Yes. I hear that Hermes is overworked and there are shades that have trouble getting free, because my father used to do that. I want to take over his work. I want to be his redemption. Can you do it?”

“I… I have no idea. Until I took it from your father, I didn’t know any of this was possible. What powers do you have now?”

“I can do general stuff. Fly a bit, transfer, you know. Impress mortals. But I’ve never developed a domain.”

I nod, interested. Achlys is young still, and sometimes powers do take a long time to manifest. “If I do this, what will your mother say?”

“I don’t know. But shouldn’t my life’s work be  _ my _ choice?”

I catch my breath and examine the girl’s expression. She seems perfectly serious, and deeply impassioned while still maintaining a calm demeanor. I wonder if she knows that she’s punching all my buttons, appealing to my sense of fair play and my belief in self-determination and independence. And perhaps, if I do this, it will placate Nyx.

“All right. I’ll try.”

I close my eyes and compose myself, thinking about that day in the Mortal Realm when my mother stole me away from Olympus. Drugged me and forced my compliance, to keep me from my lover. That won’t do. I need to think about my actions, not my mother’s.

I was angry that day. Very angry, but very focused, too. I open my eyes, and look at my right forearm. I can just see the faint glowing traces of Thanatos’s godhead, wrapped around my arm. I extend a tendril of power and pick at it, trying to lift it away. It resists me, struggling to maintain a grip, but I remember how it felt to tear it from Thanatos. I coax and tug and pull, and finally grit my teeth and rip it away. 

I rise to my feet, panting a little. I ache, deep behind my eyes. I tore something just now, and I think the godhead I am holding is not quite complete. It will have to do, though. I believe the part left behind is too tightly integrated with my own godhead to be removed. 

Achlys’s lips are parted, her eyes shining. She rises to her feet, too, and holds out her hands. “It’s so beautiful!”

“You can see it?” I know Hades can sometimes see this godhead when he concentrates, but I’ve never heard anyone else mention seeing one.

“Yes! It’s calling to me!”

If I’d had any doubt that Thanatos’s godhead belongs with Thanatos’s daughter, I don’t any longer. I smile, and push the pulsating mass of energy into Achlys’s chest. She gasps and her arms arch to her sides, her eyes wide as saucers. The godhead struggles in my grasp, trying to flee or go back to me, I’m not sure. It resists my efforts.

I think back to how I removed it from her father--I had to sever that which tied it to the god. I suppose I will have to create new ties. I let my healing power flow, easy and familiar now. I feel the places where ties should be, and try to encourage them to grow.

Achlys whimpers. “It hurts!” she says. “Don’t stop! Please don’t, I want this!”

I grit my teeth and keep going. I can feel the bonds beginning to form, slow and tentative at first. They reach out from Thanatos’s godhead and begin seeking points of similarity in Achlys’s inborn power. They bite down.

The girl shrieks, but she makes no attempt to fight. The godhead now is calm, allowing the integration to progress. I pour energy into the new bonds, encouraging them to grow faster. The goddess before me is tense, her eyes on the ceiling, her neck and arms taut. “Something’s happening!” she cries.

I feel the moment when the bonds complete and the godhead settles in place, becoming one with the young goddess in a way it never was with me. I start to relax and breathe again, but an awful tearing sound startles me. I gape in surprise as a huge pair of feathered wings sprout from Achlys’s back. They’re a shining steel gray, flashing like swords in the glaring light of the sun. She looks straight up and raises her shaking hands to touch them. 

“What’s going on? I heard noises.”

I turn to see Hades coming in through the back door into my office. His expression registers concern. It belatedly occurs to me that I should have conferred with him before taking this drastic step. I’m getting too accustomed to acting on my own in the Mortal Realm. 

“Hello, my love. May I present to you the new Goddess of Death?”

Achlys folds her new wings and lowers her chin. She throws back her shoulders and smiles proudly. “Sir, if you will permit, I will serve you both loyally. I will make up for my father’s mistakes and redeem my family’s honor in your eyes.”

Hades blinks several times and his mouth firms. “I see. You’re a little young to be an employee, but we’ll work something out. Why don’t you go see your mother now?”

The girl nods. “Thank you,” she says to me. “I’ll make sure you never regret this!”

I smile at her. She reminds me so much of myself. After she closes the door behind herself, I turn to my husband.

“I know I went too far again. I’m sorry. It’s very hard to learn to be decisive and also to be a part of a team at the same time, but I know I shouldn’t--”

“Kore, stop! It’s all right.” Hades steps up to me and takes my arms in his hands, holding me so I look up into his eyes. “You need to allow yourself a chance to try things, and that includes the possibility of making mistakes.” 

“Do you really mean that? Even if I’m screwing up death stuff?”

“Of course I do. When I first started in the king business, I spent centuries second-guessing myself. Ask Hecate, she’ll tell you.” 

He rolls his eyes and smiles ruefully. I giggle, imagining what he’s referring to. I’m sure Hecate would indeed be delighted to tell me all about it, and I make a note to myself to ask sometime soon.

“You made a decision,” Hades goes on. “It may turn out to be an error, but that doesn’t mean you were wrong to make it the way you did. This is an unprecedented situation, so the solution is an experiment. Let’s see how it turns out.”

“Still, I should have consulted you. It was wrong of me to be impulsive.”

“Sometimes, you have to act decisively, for whatever reasons. There will be times that I have to act without consulting you, and I’ll just ask you to remember this.”

I feel deeply relieved, and glad he’s taking a light tone. “So you want a free pass?”

He shrugs and smiles. “Only in regard to work, little goddess. You’re welcome to ride my ass as hard as you want in every other area.”

I laugh. “I love you. We’re figuring things out, aren’t we?”

“We are. I think we’re doing very well, don’t you?”

“Yes.” I smile up at him. “Yes, we really are.”

***

I leave the hill at Eleusis in mid-morning for one of my rambles. It’s been a tough day already. People are showing up begging for food, but despite the recent influx of grain, we’re running low. I’ve been trying to hurry the growth in Elysium, without much luck. Twenty-four hour lights don’t seem to make plants grow faster.

I climb over some big rocks to get down to the shore and stand looking at the Sea, my cloak wrapped tight around me.

“Hello, Persephone. Do you remember me?”

I turn to look at the speaker, a golden-brown goddess. The chief of operations at BarleyCorp. I met her a few weeks ago, and she hinted she might help. “Of course, Annona. Have you decided to take me up on that job offer?”

“Not at this time, but I would appreciate it if you could hold that open for me. For the time being, as long as I’m working at BarleyCorp I might be able to bring useful information.”

“I see.” And why does she want to? “Such as the location of my mother’s grain reserves?”

The other goddess bites her lip and shakes her head. “I can’t do that, I’m so sorry. If it were my grain, you could take it with my goodwill. But it’s not.”

“Then why are you here?” I demand.

“I have some information that might possibly help.”

I sigh deeply. Vague hints? I don’t need this. Triptolemus has already wasted my time and energy, and now my mother is throwing another puppet at me. I’m not falling for this again. 

“What information is that? The location of more tainted grain? A place where if I go alone at night, without telling anyone, I will be sure to learn all the secrets that have been kept from me?”

Annona is taken aback. “N-no, I--I’m sorry. I know about an artifact. An ancient thing your mother used to have, that provided food.”

“An ancient artifact? I’ve never heard of this.”

She nods earnestly. “It was your mother’s pride and joy. She said it had to be kept a secret from other gods because they would take it from her if they knew. She called it the Cornucopia.”

“Well, that sounds like just the sort of thing we need, but you’ll forgive me if I have a hard time believing you. It sounds like you want to send me off on a wild chimera chase.”

Annona looks troubled. “Barley Mother is losing market share rapidly. Public opinion is very much against us and profits have plummeted. But that’s not important. The mortals are suffering and beginning to starve.”

“Yes. And you’re the Goddess of Prosperity.”

“Exactly! This deprivation tears at me. I must do everything I can to stop it.” 

I sigh again. Her story is plausible and she seems sincere, but I don’t want to be sent off again on some ridiculous quest for no purpose. I was fooled once. I’m reluctant to believe this time.

“So what happened to this object?”

Annona shuffles uncomfortably. “I don’t actually know. Your mother was very angry with me when I asked. This was many years ago. She just… said it was gone.”

“I see.”

The other goddess looks like she’s going to cry. “I’m very sorry. You’re right, this is a waste of time. I’ll let you know if I find out anything useful.”

She transfers away with a  _ pop _ and I turn back towards Eleusis to get back to work, climbing back up the steep path I took down here. 

“Sister!” I hear. 

I turn to see Arion sitting high on a rock above me. “Hello! It’s good to see you!”

I wait while he climbs down, wondering why he’s here again so soon. I’m pleased to see him but I thought being around people was more stress than he could handle.

Arion looks at me anxiously, meeting my eyes for once. I freeze in surprise. “Sister--this story that goddess told you is true. Our mother did have this thing, some sort of weird horn that made food. I know because I stole it from her.”

“You did?” I say, startled. “Why?”

He shrugs. “I was mad at her--you know about that. So I threw it into the Sea. I think this is why she developed agriculture, to compensate for not having it any longer.”

“Wow! I never knew that.”

“Maybe I should have told you already. I’m sorry. I was very young at the time and I haven’t thought about it in a really long time.”

“Don’t worry about it! Thank you for telling me now.”

He nods, his eyes flicking away from me. He looks like he’s about to lose it. “I have to go. Talk to you soon.” 

My brother disappears. I walk alone back to the hill, thinking hard. What am I going to do with this information? Having this Cornucopia could be very helpful, but where would I find it?

At the base of the hill of Eleusis, I find Hades holding the usual lunch bag.

“Hey, you’re early!” I say.

He doesn’t look at me. He’s staring fixedly at the stone platform the mortals have been building. I haven’t been down on this side of the hill for a week or more, so I hadn’t seen what they built.

As I approach my husband, I see that what he's looking at is a little covered shrine with open sides. Two statues stand inside it, and a number of lit candles and flowers lay by the statues’ feet. The two figures represent a man and a woman, holding hands. The man is tall and broad-shouldered, the woman petite and curvy. They both wear crowns.

“Is that what I think it is?” I breathe.

“Yes. It’s us. It’s a shrine to  _ us. _ ”

***

A few days later we attend a family brunch at Hera’s house. Somehow this event is immediately different from other family events I’ve attended. As soon as we enter the room where people are gathering, the atmosphere feels charged. I can feel Hades’s hand, his fingers stiff on my back. He feels the tension too, I’m sure. I wish I could confer with him. I wish we could just go home.

I suppose our marriage is no longer a topic of such fascination, because we don’t seem to be drawing everyone’s attention the way we have in the past. This makes me wonder what happened before we got here that has people wide-eyed and gossiping behind their hands.

Hebe bounces up to us and hops excitedly on one foot. “Aunt Persephone, will you play chess with me?” she cries.

“Of course I will!” I reply. I like Hebe very much and her recent enthusiasm for chess is endearing.

“A little bit later, though, Button,” Hades says. “We haven’t had a chance to eat yet.”

The young goddess looks at the plateful of food in her hands and grins. “Mama ordered the good stuff today!” she says. “You should get some pancakes.”

I laugh. “Okay, we will.”

She trots away, finding some of her nieces and nephews nearby. If Aphrodite’s children are here, probably Eros and Psyche are, too. I look around and don’t see them, but I do see someone I need to talk with.

“Oh, I need to speak to Amphitrite, will you excuse me for a minute?” I say to Hades.

“Of course, Sweetness. I’ll get some coffee, do you want tea?”

“Yes, please.”

Amphitrite smiles as I approach her. “How are you, dear Persephone?” she asks. “Working too hard, I hear.”

“I suppose I am. I have a weird request for you. My brother told me that when he was young he threw an object into the Sea. It was a thing that belonged to our mother and if at all possible, I’d like to retrieve it.”

“Hm,” my fellow queen says, tapping her lips with an elegant finger. “I can ask around, but it would help to know more about what you’re looking for.”

“Apparently it’s like a big horn that makes food. It’s called Cornucopia. I don’t know where she got it.”

“Oh, yes,” Amphitrite says, as if an idea just occurred to her. “I do remember rumors to the effect that Demeter had some way of making food. You understand, our domains overlap slightly? My concern is that mortals not harvest too many fish from the Sea, so your mother providing food would tend to affect that.”

I nod. That’s precisely why I’m asking her and not Poseidon. He is so fascinated with ships and fishermen and such that it seems he doesn’t give a lot of thought to the ecological balance of the Ocean. That’s more his wife’s job.

“I know it’s not much to go on, but can you see what you can do?”

“Of course, darling! All of us want to see the mortals properly provided for.”

“Thank you!” 

I feel a mild relief, in being able to trust others to help me with my problems. It’s a great feeling, actually. I guess this is what it means to be part of a big family.

When Hades returns with my tea and his coffee, I hear Zeus’s voice behind us. He’s asking for everyone’s attention.

“Thank you!” he booms, using his public speaking voice. “Since you’re all here, I wanted to make an announcement.” He gestures, and Hera moves through the crowd to join him. She’s smiling with smug serenity, and leading another person by the hand, directing him to stand between her and Zeus. He’s a slender plum-colored god, and I recognize him.

“That’s the man I saw with Zeus on Samothraki,” I whisper to Hades. “When he seemed to be so sneaky.”

Hades nods, his eyes on his brother. I can tell that he’s suspicious.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Ganymedes,” Zeus says, flourishing dramatically toward the shorter god. “He’s a god of shepherds from Phrygía.”

Ganymedes raises his big eyes momentarily from the floor and gives a shy little wave. He looks down again immediately, blushing rosy pink. He’s very handsome, I suppose, if one goes for the demure, skinny type.

“Probably all of you are aware that I’ve been without an assistant for some time now,” Zeus goes on. “But also, Hera’s gone without one for much longer. We decided to combine forces, and employ an assistant who could please us both.” His grin is wide with satisfaction, and he exchanges a lingering look with Hera. I receive an almost electric shock of realization.

“Does he mean what I  _ think  _ he means?” I whisper to Hades.

“Sure looks that way,” he whispers back, from behind his coffee mug.

I feel Hades’s hand on the back of my neck, delicately stroking the loose hairs there that have escaped my braided bun. He twirls them around his finger, making a springy curl. I twist slightly to smile up at him and he smiles back, a tiny bit guilty to be caught being so solicitous. I don’t mind. Not at all.

Others are converging on Zeus and Hera to ask loaded questions or just give them congratulations. Nobody’s saying outright what’s going on, but everyone seems to know.

Hades and I hang back from the others. “I know I’m just a naive girl from the Mortal Realm, but this is odd, isn’t it?” 

“Well, yeah,” Hades replies. “But they seem happy about it.”

“That’s true.” I suppose they know what they’re doing, and it’s definitely not my business. And, if it is what it looks like, it’s a whole lot nicer for Hera than their former unbalanced way of operating.

“There’s definitely more than one way to be successfully married,” Hades says, eyeing me closely.

I nod. “So I’ve seen. I like our way, though.” 

Hades tilts his head, the way he does when he’s trying to conceal how serious he is. “I’m glad to hear that, because I am too. But honestly, I would do anything to keep you happy.”

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze gently. “I know you would, Smush. Just hearing that means a lot to me.”

He’s smiling now in a way that I know well, that starts anticipation flowing like molten desire along my limbs. I smile back, and my eyes dart around, checking to see if anyone’s paying particular attention. Unfortunately I spot Hera approaching, staring at us and wearing a sleek smile. She stops in front of us and waits a beat for our complete attention.

“I hereby inform you that I have found a suitable husband for Thetis,” she says. “I would like her released to my custody immediately.”

I exchange a glance with my husband. I have a very uncomfortable feeling about this--on one hand, Thetis deserves severe retribution for what she’s done to all of us. On the other--forced marriage turns my stomach. 

“I can see from your faces how unhappy you are,” Hera says, smirking. “You shouldn’t worry. I’ve thought of everything. Eros will make sure they’re devoted to one another. I wouldn’t have it any other way, I assure you.”

That’s different. I suppose. In a way. “Oh. Well. I’ll tell the Furies, then. When will the wedding be?”

“Tomorrow. It’s a private affair.” She starts to walk away, but then turns back. “Oh, and the portrait sitting is starting this week. I’ve hired Psyche to do the painting, so don’t try to wriggle out of it!”

I sigh deeply. I really haven’t got time to sit around on my butt posing for a painting. By hiring Psyche, Hera really has me in a bind. There’s no way I would hurt my friend by jeopardizing her commission. 

“Oh, look, speaking of whom, there they are.” 

I point across the room to where Eros and Psyche are talking together. I see Psyche most days in the Mortal Realm but I haven’t seen Eros all week. Hades takes my hand as we go over to speak to our friends.

“Hey, Ms. Queenypants,” Eros says, posing with his hand on his hip, playfully mocking me. “Too good to even text me, huh?”

“My reception is spotty in the Mortal Realm,” I tell him. “You’re free to visit, you know. And help.”

“Yeah, but will it  _ really  _ help mortals to fall in love when they’re cold and hungry?” he replies with an eye-roll.

“I’m pretty sure she meant for you to help with the feeding and the healing,” Hades puts in. “After all, if I can do it, so can you.”

“Are you two free for dinner at some point this week? I’ll make time. We can go to our favorite place,” I say. 

“Of course, that would be delightful,” Psyche says. “Hades, did I tell you that I finished the mural for the University? Thank you for the photographs, they were very helpful.”

“Oh, you’re welcome, I’m happy to help,” he says. “We should go see it when you give your lecture.”

This last part is directed to me, and I blush. I’ve agreed to give a talk about closed ecosystems, specifically creating and maintaining Elysium. I feel like the University only asked because of who I am, but I couldn’t bring myself to say no. “Yes, we can do that. It looked wonderful when I last saw it.”

I start to hear raised voices nearby, and I try to ignore it. I cast about for some other topic to discuss, but my companions are all focused on the argument. Hades takes a step toward it--he’s staring at something I can’t see, above the heads of the other people around us. He starts to stride toward the conflict, and Eros, Psyche, and I follow him.

There’s a dramatic tableau in the corner of the room. Eileithyia has her arms folded and is all but stamping her foot, glaring sparks at Zeus. Behind her are Hermes and Ares, and Aphrodite stands to the side, glancing at her phone. We all stop next to Athena, who gives us a nod and a little shrug as if to say that this sort of thing is familiar and humdrum.

“Maybe I’d better bounce. I mean, if I’m not even here--” Hermes is saying.

“Fine, run away!” Eileithyia snaps. “If you’re not here I can’t be forced to marry you!”

He blanches and takes a step away, doing his best to sneak when he’s more or less the center of attention. Eileithyia rounds on her father, and begins gesturing vigorously.

“Daddy, I mean it. I’m not marrying anyone!” she yells.

“She said no, why can’t you listen? She doesn’t want to get married!” Ares says, putting his hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“This has nothing to do with you. We’ve given up on getting you hitched up, so why don’t you just mind your own business?” Zeus snaps.

“Is this some kinda game to you? You rack up points for every wedding? Or do you just enjoy making people even more miserable than you are?” Ares snarls.

“Now son, that’s no way to speak to me. You know what happened last time!”

“They’re not even in love,” Aphrodite puts in. She’s looking at her nails, not bothering to pretend to be interested in this conversation. “Why would you want to force a match between two people who aren’t compatible?”

“Who says they’re not compatible!” Zeus booms. “If everybody would  _ butt out _ , these two could get a chance to know each other and see that this is a great idea!”

“Where is Hera?” I whisper.

“Off with her new toy?” Eros suggests.

Athena gives me a chagrined smile and a shrug. “In case you were wondering, this is a  _ much _ more typical family event.”

“Oh, great. Thanks for telling me,” I reply, exchanging a glance and a tiny smile with Psyche. We already knew, really.

Hades looks like he just bit a lemon. “Family, huh? What a ludicrous institution.”

I shake my head and laugh. He’s right, but at the same time, it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rednime for beta work and awesome support!
> 
> Also thanks to Ellis for inspiration; Ellis, Spooks, Roselessthorn, and daalex for wordsmithing; and Roselessthorn and VesperNights for extra beta work.  
> If I left anyone out, it's because I'm a doofus, not because I don't love you.  
>    
> Follow @VerdiWithin on Twitter for updates & previews.


End file.
